NGE Dimension Fighter
by Ishtar Mandreyen
Summary: Eine unbekannte Armee, ein 14 Jähriger Junge auf dem das Schicksal der Welt lastet und ein Krieger der unter der Last seiner verantwortung zusammenzubrechen droht.    German Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Legende:

‚': Wechsel zu den Gedankengängen der Person.

„":Laut gesprochen

( ):Gedanken der Person

Prolog

Vergangenheit

Jahr 2002

[i] In der Nähe des Saturns entstand ein Energiewirbel. Aus diesem Energiewirbel kamen 8 Raumschiffe die sofort ausschwärmten und zwischen dem Mars und dem Jupiter einen Minengürtel zu legen. Die erste Verteidigungslinie zum Schutze der Menschheit wurde errichtet.[/i]

Jahr 2004

‚Ishtar'

Fluchend zog ich die Maschine aus dem Erfassungsstrahl des verdammten Viehs raus.

Mein Flügelmann hatte leider nicht so viel glück und wurde Sekunden später von etwas Schwarzem Materielosen vaporisiert.

"Wo bleibt die Unterstützung?" schrie ich in meinen Tal-Riak.

Die Antwort kam schnell aber sie brachte keine guten Nachrichten.

"Hier Captain Toshren vom Flak Kreuzer Asthurion." meldete sich die Junge Frauenstimme einer Kyrrodonierin. "Es tut mir leid aber wir können ihnen keine Unterstützung liefern, da wir kein Ziel erfassen können."

Ich wurde langsam sehr wütend von diesen Arroganten und Inkopetenten Kyrrodoniern.

"Sagen sie mal Lady wie haben sie ihren Rang bekommen? Haben sie sich hochgeschlafen oder sind sie die Enkelin eines Mitgliedes des hohen Rates?"

Ich aktivierte bei den Worten den Sichtkanal und sah wie die Frau die eigentlich nichts für meinen Zorn konnte Kreidebleich wurde.

Leises Lachen ertönte im Kanal.

"Hier Flottenadmiral Demostones vom Flagschiff Avenger. Wir haben den Feind im Visier und beginnen den Angriff."

Irgendwo auf der Backbordseite war die Avenger und gab eine ganze Breitsalve an Laserstrahlen ab die einen scheinbar leeren Raum angriffen.

"Was zum Teufel..." konnte ich noch sagen als sich ein unwirkliches Gefühl in meiner Magengegend bildete.

Der psionische Schrei die dieses Wesen abgab, war sogar für mich schwachen Emphaten zu spüren und doch erfasste mich die Agressivität der Schlacht.

(Nun gut so soll es sein)

Ich drückte einen Knopf an meiner Konsole und vibrierend zündeten die Nachbrenner während der Jäger dem feind engegenflog.

Jahr 2015

Ich ging einen der scheinbar endlosen Rundgänge auf der Falling Worlds entlang.

Mein Ziel war klar.

Der Hangar wo die Orbitalabwürfe vollzogen wurden.

Dort stand meine Maschine die Eva-Alpha.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, traf ich den Flottenadmiral Martin Demostones dem ich schweigend in der Bewegung Salutierte.

"Morgen ist der große Tag" meinte er plötzlich.

Ich blickte ihn von der Seite an und bemerkte seinen Ausdrucklosen Gesichtsausdruck während wir weitergingen.

Als ich den Hangar betrat, überkam mich ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Eva Alpha!

Da stand sie, die Maschine wegen der ich 1 Jahr im Koma lag und ein weiteres Jahr auf der Krankenstation liegen musste.

"Demostones" sagte ich "Ich habe Angst In dieses Ding einzusteigen"

Der Flottenadmiral sah mich erstaunt an und sagte dann: "Du und Angst. Du der du uns durch den großen Blutkrieg geführt hast?. Es gesehen doch noch Wunder. "

"Captain Demostones! Marschall Ishtar" sagte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen. Die Herrin des Stahls kam heran und salutierte. Wut und Trauer spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder.

"Was ist passiert Hauptmann?" fragte ich.

"Sir dieses Xenoswesen auf Terra hat meine Schwester die bei den UN Truppen war umgebracht !" antwortete sie in einem Militärischen Ton.

"Captain Demostones. Ich bitte sie um die Erlaubnis den Piloten der Eva-Alpha zu unterstützen."

Ich schaute sie verblüfft an.

"Erlaubnis erteilt" sagte der Flottenadmiral plötzlich.

Ich wollte schon protestieren als er mich scharf von der Seite anschaute.

Ich schaute Eva-Alpha noch einmal an und ging dann in mein Quartier, um mich für morgen auszuruhen und meine Sachen zu packen.

Nächster Tag

Den Seesack mit dem Symbol der Fallen Death's auf den Schultern, näherte ich mich der Valkyrie deren Triebwerke schon heissliefen und man das Jaulen selbiger durch das ganze Deck hören konnte.

Talashia Toschrek stand schon vor der Luke der Maschine und unterhielt sich noch mit ihrem Stellvertreter bei den Linienbrecher.

Ihr Stellvertreter bemerkte mich vor ihr, verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging Salutierend an mir vorbei.

"Letzte Instruktionen gegeben?" fragte ich den Hauptmann.

Sie nickte nur und stieg ein.

In der Maschine legte ich meine Seesack unter meinen Sitz und setzte mich hin.

Als ich mich ins Sensor System des Transporter einlogte sah ich noch wie wir die Falling World verliessen.

In einiger Entfernung sah ich einen Stern leuchten ich wusste sofort das es sich um Sol handelte.

Wir jagten an einer Fregatte der Andurial Klasse vorbei.

Es war eine der neueren das sah man am frischen Lack.

Eine Stimme im Com-Kanal ertönte.

Es war der Pilot der Valkyrie: "Sir. Wir ereichen Terra in 30 Minuten. Wir werden ausserhalb Neo Tokyo III landen."

"Danke" sagte ich in meinen Tal-Riak und wandte mich wieder dem Bild zu.

Der Planet näherte sich in der nächsten halben Stunde immer mehr bis Details zu sehen waren.

ich blickte auf meine Interne Uhr. Die zeigte 5 Uhr Ortszeit an.

gleichzeitig öfnete ich meine Interne Kartenansicht um den Weg zu den Apartments zu finden.

Somit begann wieder eine stressige Zeit und das noch mit einer Frau die mich zusehr an sie erinnerte...

Ende Prolog


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1:Shinji und der Engel mit den Lichtpeitschen oder Eva's, Engel und

Kimeras

Legende:

,':Wechsel zu den Gedankengängen der Personen

""Laut gesprochen

( ):Gedanken der Personen

,Ishtar'

Ich ging mit Talashia Toschrek durch die Strassen von Neo-Tokyo 3. "Es sind noch 2 Kilometer bis zu unserer Wohnung" sagte sie gerade.

"Ja" antwortete ich knapp und beschleunigte meine Schritte noch etwas.

(Verdammt! Wieso muss sie mich genau jetzt ansprechen, obwohl sie genau weiß dass ich nicht zu gesprächen aufgelegt bin. Hm ich hab ja noch mein Tal-riak, mal sehen ob es neue Daten über die Children gibt.)

Ich schaute mich und bemerkte dabei dass außer mir und Talashia niemand auf der Strasse war. So aktivierte ich das Gerät und schaute mir die einzelnen Daten an.

Shinji Ikari stand da.

Alter 14 Jahre, männlich, Blutgruppe: A,

Geburtsdatum: 14.6.2001, Militärischer Rang: Nicht vorhanden. Psionikergene:

Negativ.

Zusammenfassung der Vergangenheit: Sein Vater Gendo Ikari verließ ihn

als er 4 Jahre alt war.

Seine Mutter verstarb im selben Jahr: Grund unbekannt.

Lebte bei seinem Onkel.

Zog erst kürzlich nach Neo-Tokyo 3.

Rei Ayanami 14 Jahre, Weiblich, Blutgruppe: nichts bekannt,

Geburtsdatum: nichts bekannt, (nichts bekannt?) Militärischer Rang: unbekannt. Psionikergene: unbekannt

Zusammenfassung der Vergangenheit: nichts bekannt

(Verdammt! Was haben die vom Geheimdienst in den letzten 2 Jahren bloß getrieben.)

"Lordcommander? Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht!" sagte eine verwunderte Toschrek und ging in das haus rein.

(Scheiße, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt dass wir schon da sind) ich deaktivierte das Tal-riak und folgte ihr. Oben angekommen gingen wir sofort in unser Apartment.

Als wir drin waren ging ich sofort mich umschauen. "Hm. Hätte nie gedacht dass unsere Leute Wohnungen so stillvoll einrichten können."

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und zog mich dort um, nahm eine Nadelpistole aus dem Geheimen Fach in meinem Kleiderschrank und plötzlich konnte ich einen Blick auf mir spüren.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Talashia in der Zimmertür stehen die mich vorwurfsvoll ansah.

"Wozu brauchen sie eine Waffe Sir?" fragte sie mich nach ein paar Sekunden.

"Damit ich mich sicher fühle und jetzt raus hier oder zählt die Privatspähre eines Offiziers des Ersten Zeitalters nicht mehr?" antwortete ich ihr.

Sie verließ stumm den Raum und ich setzte meine Inspektion meiner Ausrüstung fort.

(Wieso muss ich eigentlich die Schulbank drücken? Das habe ich seit dem Lehrgang zum Unteroffizier auf Circene nicht mehr getan)

Ich stopfte alles in meine Schultasche, schulterte letztere und verliess die gemeinsame Wohnung

,Shinji'

Ein Junge in meinem Alter betrat den Raum während ich auf die Klassensprecherin meiner neuen Klasse wartete.

"Ah Treshold-kun wilkommen auf der Neo Tokyo 3 Junior High." sagte der Direktor als er den Jungen bemerkte.

Ich musterte ihn kurz und stellte fest, selbst für einen Mittelschüler der aus Europa kommt ziemlich gross ist.

Er fing an im gebrochenem Englisch sich mit dem Direktor zu unterhalten und wechselte dann nach ein paar Sätzen ins Japanische: "Entschuldigung mein Japanisch ist scheinbar doch besser als mein Englisch"

In seiner Stimme war so eine Art Unterton den ich nicht genau bestimmen konnte. (Klingt irgendwie seltsam, als ob er in zwei Sprachen gleichzeitig reden würde.)

Der Rektor schien es nicht zu bemerken denn er unterhielt sich ganz normal mit dem Jugendlichen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und auf ein "Herein" vom Rektor kam ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen rein.

"Ah Horaki-chan könnten sie den beiden das Lehrmaterial und 2 Laptops holen sie wissen ja wo das Material ist." meinte der Rektor und sah sie an.

"Ich würde mein Material mir selber holen und ich habe eine Frage Direktor-san. Kann ich meinen eigenen Laptop benutzen?." fragte plötzlich Sebastian

"Ja das wäre kein problem." meinte der Rektor nach kurzer überlegenspause und wandte sich an Horaki-kun: "Horaki-kun könnten sie bitte die beiden zur Bibliothek bringen wo sie ihre Sachen erhalten."

Sebastian und ich folgten der Klassensprecherin die uns durch das Schulgebäude führte und uns alles zeigte.

Nach 20 Minuten erreichten wir die Bibliothek wo wir ausgestattet wurden.

"Ishtar fluchte leise in einer fremden Sprache vor sich hin und meinte dann zur Klassensprecherin: "Klassensprecherin, brauchen wir wirklich soviel?"

Seufzend antwortete sie: "Naja das meiste werdet ihr so oder so nicht brauchen aber die Vorschriften besagen das ihr sie besitzen müsst. So ihr habt alles also lasst uns zurück zur Klasse gehen der Unterricht fängt bald an."

,Ishtar'

Ich folgte den beiden zurück in den Klassenraum (Hm. Was sie wohl damit

meinte.) Als wir ankamen, spürte ich sofort die Blicke aller im Raum anwesenden auf mir. Ich sah mich um und stellte fest das bis auf vier Plätze alle anderen Besetzt waren und mich ein mir nur von Fotos bekanntes Mädchen mit Roten Augen und blauen Haaren mich anstarrte.

Ansonsten war noch bei ihr Auffällig das sie teilweise im Gesicht bandagiert war und ihr rechter Arm im Gibs lag.

(Das muss Rei Ayanami sein die Pilotin des Eva-00. Wieso ist sie bandagiert? Wurde sie verletzt? Die vom Geheimdienst haben wirklich versagt.)

Der Lehrer trat ein und die Schüler gingen zu ihren Sitzplätzen. Nur ich und Shinji blieben stehen.

"Aufstehen,Verbeugen,Hinsetzen!" Sagte die Klassensprecherin durch den Raum.

"Wir haben 2 neue Mitschüler: Sebastian Treshold und Shinji Ikari." Sagte der Lehrer.

"Hallo" sagte ich und Shinji knapp. In der Klasse wurde es augenblicklich still als man meine Stimme hörte. (Oh-mann. Irgendwie muss ich mich so schnell wie möglich an diesen neuen Körper gewöhnen und ich sollte aufhören durch meine Stimme die Kommandostimme der Allianz zu benutzen.) "Shinji hinter Hikari ist noch ein Platz frei setz dich bitte dorthin. Sebastian setz du dich bitte neben Ayanami."

Ich tat was der Lehrer sagte und ging zu meinem Platz. Der Lehrer fing sofort an über denn Second Impact zu reden.

(Weiß der Überhaupt was der da redet? Selbst ich weiß dass der Second-Impact von den Terranern ausgelöst wurde.) Plötzlich kriegte ich eine Mail auf meinen Laptop. #Was bist du?# Absender: PC-17 stand da. Ich konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen #Ein stinknormaler Vertreter des Homo-Sapiens.# Tippte ich und schickte die Nachricht an den Absender zurück, sah mich verstohlen um und bemerkte wie Ayanami mich anstarrte.

#Definiere normal# Wieder Pc-17

#So wie du halt.# schrieb ich zurück und beobachtete sie.

Als sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte sah sie mich kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder der Aussenwelt zu, wobei sie nur aus dem Fenster schaute.

Der Rest der Stunde ging ruhig vorbei wobei ich mir die Daten über die Terranischen Evangelions von den Stand Alone Servern auf meine interne Iris zog.

Dann klingelte es zur pause und zwei Mädchen aus der Klasse näherten sich Shinji.

Sie fingen sofort ein Gespräch mit ihm an und eine schrie ihn an das er endlich zugeben solle das er der Pilot von Eva-01 ist.

Dieser antwortete eingeschüchtert mit einem ja.

Daraufhin lief die gesamte Klasse außer mir und Ayanami zu ihm und stellte ihm fragen.

(Idioten, Evangelion Pilot zu sein ist gar nicht so besonderes. Man erleidet mehr schmerz und leid als man jemals haben will.)

"Ich will deinen Stolz nicht unterbrechen Ikari-san aber ich hab da eine Frage an dich." sagte ich und ging langsam zu ihm. "Ja" sagte dieser eingeschüchtert, wieder durch meine Stimme.

(So jetzt geht es dir an den Kragen!) "Sag mal, kannst du dich erinnern was passiert ist als du in deiner Eva-01 gesessen hast.

"Nein leider nicht" antwortete er leise.

"Tut mächtig schlau hat aber keine Ahnung! Stimmt doch oder?" sagte eine Stimme und ein Junge kam in die Klasse.

Er trug einen Schwarzen Trainingsanzug. "Ah Suzuhara-kun" sagte die Klassensprecherin

"Du hast schon die ganze Woche gefehlt und..."

"Wer hat dich gefragt? Halt die Klappe!" sagte er und ging auf Shinji zu. Dabei schmiss er mehrere Stühle um.

"Hey" kam es von einem jungen der eine Brille trug. Suzuhara schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tisch von Ikari. "Neuer komm mal mit" sagte er wütend. Shinji stand auf und folgte ihm nach draußen. Der junge mit der Brille ging nach einigen zögern auch Raus. Ich schaute an Rei nach Draußen und bemerkte wie sich eine Gruppe Mitglieder von Sektion 2 ihre Scharfschützengewehre rausholten.

Es verging einige Zeit und Shinji kam mit einem Blauen Fleck auf der Wange in die Klasse.

Hinter ihm die Klassensprecherin und die beiden anderen Jungs aus der Klasse.

(Was ist denn da passiert? Egal interresiert mich nicht. an dieser Schule gibt es keine Shengai, das wäre mir aufgefallen.) Plötzlich war da ein Schatten neben mir. "Was bist du?" hörte ich eine leise aber Kristallklare Stimme neben mir sagen. Ich bemerkte dass alle außer Shinji und mir in der Klasse erstarrten. Ich ignorierte das und stellte eine Gegenfrage. "Wieso willst du das Wissen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein Runzeln zeigte sich auf ihrer Stirn.

Da klingelte es und der Lehrer kam rein alle gingen oder liefen zu ihren

Plätzen und das übliche AufstehenVerbeugenHinsetzen Kommando schallte aus dem Mund der Klassensprecherin. Die restliche Schulstunden vergingen in langweile weil der Lehrer nur über den Second Impact redete und ich fast ein Dauerbombardement an E-Mails bekommen hatte die ich aber ignorierte.

So endete mein erster Schultag.

(Oh mann ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was die Klassensprecherin gemeint hat als sie sagte ich brauche die Bücher nicht so oft .)

Zwei Tage Später

Es war gerade Schulpause, als ich ein summen an meinem Ohr hörte. Es war das Tal-riak. Ich verließ die Klasse und ging auf das Dach vom Gebäude. Dort angekommen reichte mir ein kurzer Blick um zu wissen, hier ist niemand.

Als ich fertig war aktivierte ich das Tal-riak.

"Lordcommander Mandreyen. Hier Tactica-Command. Wir haben hier eine Energieortung und wir vermuten es könnte ein Engel sein. In 5 Minuten wird eine Valkyrie kommen um sie abzuholen."

„Verstanden Flottenkommando. Ich suche eine Sichere LZ zum Abtransport.

Ich verriegelte die Tür und fing an dem Himmel nach der bekannten Shilouette der Valkyrie abzusuchen. Nach 3 Minuten des Wartens sah ich die Valkyrie die sich meiner Position näherte.

Kaum wurde ich aufgenommen brachte der Pilot die Maschine zur Höchstleistung und beförderte mich zu meiner Fregatte, der Falling World`s.

Dort wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Eva-Alpha gemacht. Ich sprang auf eine Antigrav Plattform und jagte dem Entry-Plug meines Evangelions entgegen.

Ich sprang in den Entry-Plug und schloss die Luke.

"Entry-Plug einfahren und mit Lcl fluten." (Hoffentlich geht diesmal alles gut, nicht so wie vor 2 Jahren.)

"Plug eingefahren und geflutet." Sagte die altbekannte Computerstimme.

"Ok. Ich starte jetzt die Synchronisation."

"Verstanden. Marschall. Synchron-Wert stabil bei 73%. Dockin-in an den Carryall." sagte ein Techniker von der Techcrew.

"Tactica. Wie ist die Lage auf dem Planeten? Und sorgen sie dafür das ich eine Damaszener und ein Anti Biotitanen Geschütz erhalte. Wird zeit das wir sie unter Gefechtsbedingungen austesten.

Ich spürte wie ein ruck durch die Eva ging als er an den Carryall angeschlossen wurde. Unter meiner Eva wurde eine Schleuse geöffnet und ich konnte die Erde in ihrer vollsten Pracht sehen. Gerade kam die Amerikanische Küste in Sicht.

"Sagen sie mal Tech, wer ist der Carryall-Pilot?" fragte ich durc h den Kom-Kanal.

"Sie kennen ihn, sie haben ihn ja rekrutiert."

(Rekrutiert? Kann der sich mal nicht klarer ausdrücken? Ich hab mindestens 500 Leute rekrutiert) "Wenn meinen sie?"

"Sebastian Schmidt!" meinte der Tech ruhig.

"Was? Er ist der Pilot des Carryall's? Das kann niemals gut gehen."

"Wieso meinst du das?" fragte fröhlich eine mir allzu vertraute Stimme.

(Sebastian Schmidt. Jägerkommandant, Kimera der 1 Generation und wie ich ein Erstgeborener. Oh Gott, worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen!)

"Weil du größenwahnsinnig bist" schrie ich in das Tal-riak. "Linienbrecher sind einsatzbereit" kam Talasias Stimme aus dem Tal-riak. "Toschrek. Zumindest eine Person die hier normal zu sein scheint." sagte ich.

"Was soll das heißen." Kam es lautstark von Sebastian. "Carryall startet in 20

Sekunden kam die Computerstimme des Schiffes.

"Viel glück da unten ich drück euch die Daumen" kam es von der Brücke.

"Carryall Abwurf in 3..2..1. Carryall abgekoppelt."

Ich spürte einen Ruck durch den Eva gehen als mitten im freien Fall die Triebwerke des Carryall's gezündet wurden. Ich schaute nach links und rechts und erkannte 8 Orbital-Frames, die uns begleiten.

"He wozu die Leibgarde?" Fragte ich und schaute in das Bild der Raumrüstung von Toschrek.

"Damit Idioten wie du keinen Schwachsinn bauen." antwortete Sebastian an ihrer Stelle.

Aus dem Tal-riak kam daraufhin schallendes Gelächter.

"Ok. Wir nähern uns Neo-Tokio3. Zeit meine ansage zu machen." sagte Sebastian (Oh mein Gott worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen.)

,Misato'

"Eva-01 Energiekabel gerissen. Energiereserven laufen in weniger als 5 Minuten aus." Sagte Shigeru Aoba.

"Shinji du musst den Engel in weniger als 5 Minuten besiegen sonst sind wir geliefert." Schrie ich's ins Mikrofon.

"Willkommen bei Terran-sigthseing Tour's." kam plötzlich eine fremde Stimme aus den Boxen.

"Ortung von Orangen Muster in 11000 Meter Höhe!" Schrie plötzlich Shigeru Aoba. (Was zum Teufel hat das zu...)

Wieder meldete sich die körperlose Stimme "Wir befinden uns in 10000 Meter Höhe über der japanischen Stadt Neo-Tokyo 3 wo..."

"Sir wir sollen Funkstille wahren. Die da unten könnten alles mithören." unterbrach plötzlich eine zweite, weibliche Stimme die erstere.

"Wer ist das?" fragte ein neues Nerv-Mitglied dessen Name Misheru hieß.

"Eva-01 Energiereserven laufen in 4Minuten aus.

"Hey die Terraner haben Probleme." Meinte wieder die erste Stimme.

"Dann kopel mich endlich ab du Idiot." schrie plötzlich eine zweite, männliche, Stimme

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." sagte die Erste stimme.

(Wer ist das bloß?)

,Ishtar'

Ich spürte wie ein Ruck durch die Eva ging als die Koppelmechanismen sich öffneten.

"Eva-Alpha. Drop-off. Beginne mit der Operation "Konnichi-wa" sagte ich ruhig in den Tal-riak.

Der Eva fiel mit mehr als 200 Km/h dem Erdboden entgegen in einer Höhe von 500 Meter aktivierte ich die Antigravsysteme.

In 100 Meter Höhe aktivierte ich die Antiminen Mg's.

Ein Schwall Geschoße flog dem Boden entgegen und riss dort den Straßenasphalt auf.

Ich landete die Eva ruhig auf dem zerstörten Asphalt und schaute mich um. Ich bemerkte in 4,89 Kilometer Entfernung den Engel und Eva-01 die gerade miteinander kämpften.

Eva 01 unterlag und wurde gegen einen Berg geschleudert.

Das war der Zeitpunkt wo ich Aktiv wurde.

Ich stürzte mich auf den Engel und griff den Engel mit dem Energiegeschütz an.

Das Geschoss erreichte Mach 5 bevor es in das AT:Field traf und es Durchlug.

Nichts ahnent wollte ich nun in den Nahkampf gehen und den Engel mit der Damaszenerklinge zu filletieren, als ich gegen das scheinbar noch aktive AT-Field prallte und zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Ich rappelte mich auf als der Engel scheinbar gegen Eva 01 vorging und mich außer Acht ließ.

Das liess ich mir nicht zweimal bieten und legte das Anti Titanen gewehr erneut an.

Ich zielte, drückte ab und eine Explosion zeriss mir Teile der Arm-, Schulter- und Brustpanzerung weil der Engel mich scheinbar doch bemerkte und eine seiner Peitschen auf mich schleuderte.

Dabei hatte das Vieh den Energiekern der Waffe getroffen und beschädigt.

Ich schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

„TANJ. TANJ. TANJ."

Langsam beruhigte sich mein Atem wieder während ich die entsprechenden Nervenenden einfach abschaltete und den Kommandokanal öffnete um den Einheiten Befehle zu geben.

„Gamma 1 bis 6. Eliminiert das Scheissvieh. Gamma 7 und 8 deckt Eva 01 und

holt eins dieser Versorgungskabel für ihn.

"Verstanden" kam die Antwort aus den Komm. "Vector Canons feuerbereit!" kam Toschrek's Stimme aus dem Tal-Riak.

"Vesrtanden. Feuer auf ihr Kommando Ma'am." Es verging ein Augenblick "Feuer" kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen schossen 6 Laserstrahlen dem Engel entgegen, durchlugen dessen At-Field und trafen den Leib des Engels. Der Engel fiel zu Boden. "Wie ich mir's dachte" sagte ich laut.

(Das At-Field schützt vor Physischen Angriffen bis zu einer gewissen Stärke aber nicht vor Energiewaffen.)

"Was den?" fragte mich Toschrek. Ich erklärte es ihr. Sie nickte dabei.

"Diese At-field's scheinen das Gegenteil von unseren Nano-Schilden zu sein."

"Der Meinung bin ich auch." Antwortete ich. "Taktika Command! Erbitte Evakuierung aus dem Kampfgebiet. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Gamma eins und zwei LZ sichern. Gamma drei bis sechs. Sammelt dieses Schrottteil von Geschütz ein" Sagte ich etwas erschöpft. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Eva-01 um und schaute mir den Eva etwas genauer an.

Er wurde immer noch durch Gamma Sieben und Acht gestützt.

Er hatte aber mehrere Dellen die durch den unfreiwilligen Kurzflug verursacht wurde, konnte aber trotzdem stehen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Piepen und eins der vielen Bildschirme aktivierte sich nachdem ich die Kommbitte akzeptier hatte. Es war Shinji, Toji und Kensuke die im Lcl des Entry-Plug schwammen. "Wer bist du?" fragte mich Shinji.

"Mein Name ist Ishtar Mandreyen. Fallen Death im Dienste der Allianz von Kyroddon. Ist es bei euch Terranern üblich das sich 3 Personen einen Plug teilen?" fragte ich mit leichter Belustigung.

Stille.

Meine Sensoren meldeten dass sich der Carryall näherte und mich aufnehmen wollte.

"Sorry kleiner ich hab leider keine Zeit mehr für Smalltalk da mein Taxi kommt und ich verschwinden will bevor noch mehr böße Jungs auftauchen."

Ich trennte die Verbindung und drehte mich zum Carryall um. Er kam langsam näher und ich griff mit den Armen die Tentakeln die von oben herunterhingen, griff sie und ließ mich einklinken.

Der Carryall stieg mit meiner Eva in den Himmel.

Der Zukunft entgegen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Die Evas und die Nervcentrale gehören nicht mir. Der Rest ist frei von mir erfundener Schwachsinn.

Fragen bitte in den Kommibereich

„bla": was die Personen Sagen

(Denk): was die Personen denken

‚Michal': wechseln zu der Ich-Perspektive der Person

Shinji: Denk Denk: Gedanken anderer Personen nur bei Telephaten

#...# geschriebenes

**Kapitel 2: Tage des Donners oder wenn ****Kimeras A.T. Felder brechen **

‚**Ishtar'**

Der Carryall landete im Dock des Trägers. Ich wurde ausgeklinkt.

Dann wurde der Carryall durch Traktorstahlen von mir weggebracht.

Ich ließ das Lcl-Special Version absinken und fuhr dann den Entry-Plug aus.

Ich wurde Sofort von den anderen Erstzeitalterpiloten umringt die mir laut zuriefen wie froh sie wären das einer der ihren in den Dienst der Piloten zurückgekehrt wäre.

Ich wechselte mit einigen der anderen Piloten ein paar Worte, verneinte die Frage ob ich wieder eine Arcflow steuern würde und meinte irgendwann das ich losmüsse zur Einsatznachbesprechung.

Im Taktikraum der Falling Worlds erwarteten mich schon die Acht Piloten des Linienbrechergeschwaders und mein Persönlicher Kommandostab bestehend aus vier Fallen Death Veteranen.

"Okay Leute. Lagebesprechung. Was lief gut und was lief Schlecht bei diesem Einsatz und irgendjemand soll mir ein Ersatzlieferungsformular für das Geschütz besorgen.

‚**Shinji'**

Langsam, fast gemächlich sank der Eva den gewaltigen Fahrstuhlschacht hinab.

„Wer zum Teufel war dass?" fragte Toji.

„Seine Stimme kommt mir so bekannt vor" sagte er weiter.

„Ja fast wie die von Treshold-kun" meinte Kensuke. „Treshold-kun ist wirklich schon seltsam."

Ich schaute Toji an

„Ist doch war. Allein seine Stimme ist schon seltsam und dann wie er manche Worte ausspricht."

Ich kuckte nach draußen und sah das wir den Cage erreichten. Dort erwartete uns schon ein Trupp Soldaten und Misato.

Wir kamen an und der Eva wurde in die Halterungen eingerastet. Ich senkte den Pegel des Lcl und fuhr den Entry-Plug aus.

Er wurde Automatisch geöffnet und sofort waren die Soldaten da um Toji und Kensuke festzusetzten. „Hey was soll das?" Schrieen die beiden empört.

„Klappe." Sagte einer der Soldaten barsch. Sie wurden weggebracht.

„Ok" sagte eine laute Stimme die mir allzu bekannt war. „Misato-san. Gomen" sagte ich müde. „Was sollte das mit dem vorstürmen auf den Feind.

Was wäre passiert wenn diese seltsamen Wesen nicht da wären die dir Geholfen haben"

„Misato-san, Ikari-kun" Schrieen Toji und Kensuke aus einiger Entfernung als sie rausgeschleppt wurden.

Mein Vater kam in den Cage-Raum. Gefolgt von Ayanami und dem Second Commander Fuyutsuki.

„Besprechung ist um 1700. Ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht von ihnen allen. Wegtreten" Sagte mein Vater. Er schaute mich kalt an.

Mir zog sofort eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Nachdem mein Vater samt Anhang den Cage verlassen hat ging ich auch raus in die Umkleidekabinen um mich umzuziehen.

Als es 1650 war ging ich in den Besprechungsraum Nr.2. Dort erwarteten mich schon die anderen.

Ich setzte mich. „Ok, da wir alle da sind können wir anfangen." Sagte mein Vater barsch.

„Pilot Ikari. Die Befehlsverweigerung wird in ihrer Akte vermerkt." Sagte er an mich gerichtet

„Was wissen sie über die anderen Maschinen?" fragte er an gerichtet. „Sie sind stark und schnell Kommandant.

Diese Eva ist mit einer Panzerung versehen die es uns unmöglich macht sie aus der Entfernung zu sondieren.

Außerdem sind diese kleineren Mechs mit Hochleistungslasern ausgerüstet, wobei wir sehen konnten wie durchlagkräftig sie sind.

Wir von der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung haben die Mechs vorläufig Laserengel genannt!"

„Was ist mit diesen Waffesystemen, die dieser Eva trug?" fragte Misato. „Unbekannt, die Sensoren haben in diesem Fall entweder nichts geortet oder gaben widersprüchliche Daten"

(Nichts geortet? Was hat das zu bedeuten?) „Wie nichts geortet" fragte Misato „Wir haben es doch gesehen oder?" fragte sie weiter.

„Die Sensoren haben trotzdem nichts geortet." antwortete . Zwischen den beiden Frauen brach eine heftige Diskussion über die Funktionfähigkeit der Sensoren aus.

„Meine Damen ich bitte sie, diese Diskussion führt doch zu nichts" sagte Subcommander Fuyutsuki

„Wir sollten uns auf wichtigere Themen konzentrieren."

„Dr. Akagi was können wir aus dem Videomaterial schliessen das wir erhalten hatte?" fragte der Subkommandant.

„Den wenigen Daten nach die wir erhalten haben würde ich behaupten sie sind uns menschenähnlich. Der Entryplug gleich im Aufbau den unseren auch wenn er gedrungener aussieht wegen der ganzen zusätzlichen Ausrüstung. Die Magi sind der Meinung das dieser fremde EVA, wenn man ihn so nennen kann so ziemlich Autark agieren kann." Führte der Doktor seinen Bericht fort.

Die Konferenz ging weiter es ging um die Schäden an der Stadt und am Eva und dann kam es ganz plötzlich von meinem Vater: „Gut diese Besprechung ist hiermit zu Ende"

Ich verließ mit denn anderen den Raum. „Rei fährst du mit?" fragte Misato Rei

„Nein danke. Ich wohne ja in einem anderen Stadtteil als sie Kommandant Katsuragi-san" sagte Rei.

„Egal mach ich einen Umweg und nenn mich Misato wenn wir nicht im Dienst sind" (Was hat Misato-san bloß vor.)

Während vor mir Ayanami-san und Misato ging und grübelte wer die unbekannten Aliens waren und langsam meinen Verdacht unbeabsichtigt auf Sebastian lenkte als mir einfiel das Kensuke und Toji afestgesetzt wurden. „Misato-san? Was ist mit Toji und Kensuke?"

„Toji? Kensuke? Sind das nicht die Jungs die mit dir im Entry-Plug waren?" Ich nickte. „Hm, die müssten wieder an der Oberfläche sein. Aber das wird wohl noch eine menge Papierkram bedeuten" seufzte sie.

Wir kamen auf dem Parkdeck an und gingen zu Misato`s blauem Renault Alpine.

Wir stiegen ein und fuhren zu den Aufzügen. Als wir im Aufzug waren fragte Misato-san Ayanami-san und mich etwas.

„Sagt mal Kinder? Was ist die unbekannte Person. Ein Mensch oder ein Alien?"

„Ich weiss es nicht." antwortete ich.

„Ein Mensch" sagte Rei leise und knapp.

„Ach komm Shinji. Sei doch nicht so schlecht drauf du kannst doch einen Tip geben. Es wird ja in keiner Akte vermerkt oder so." Meinte Misato nur.

"Ich habe das Gefühl das es sich um jemanden aus unserer Nähe handeln könnte. Vielleicht Sebastian."

„Sebastian?" fragte Misato.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte Rei.

„Er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, vorallem seine Körpersprache." meinte ich noch schnell

Inzwischen waren wir fast oben an der Oberfläche und ich schnallte mich noch mal genau an. Rei schaute mich dabei an.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr rüber. „Ayanami-san, du solltest dich anschnallen. Ist ein guter Rat unter Kollegen." Flüsterte ich zu ihr.

Dann kamen wir raus und Misato fuhr nur langsam an. Als ich dachte dass das schlimmste vorüber war gab sie Vollgas und ich wurde in den Sitz gepresst.

Mit annähernd 150 Stundenkilometern jagten wir durch die Stadt und fuhren an mehreren Roten Ampeln vorbei.

Zum glück waren keine anderen Autos auf den Strassen da noch der Ausnahmezustand galt.

Nach 5 Minuten fahrt kamen wir bei Rei´s Apartment an.

Das wir in den Kurven keinen Unfälle Gebaut haben war ein wunder.

Rei hatte ein leicht verzerrtes Gesicht und war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen als sie ausstieg. „Bis Morgen in der schule" sagte ich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ehe Misato Gas gab und sich mein Gesicht in eine Fratze des Schreckens verwandelte.

Diesmal fuhren wir mit 190 Km/h was scheinbar das Maximum war das sie aus dem Wagen rausziehen konnte.

Als wir kurz vor dem Gebäude waren, bemerkte ich ein leichtes Flimmern über dem Gebäude. Dann bremste Misato so scharf das ich in die Gurte flog. Ich stieg mit Misato aus dem Wagen und suchte den Himmel nach dem Flimmern ab. Es war verschwunden.

(Was war das? Seltsam Jetzt ist es weg.)

„Wo bleibst du?" fragte Misato.

Ich komme" antwortete ich und stieg die Treppe zum Eingang hoch.

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich stieg aus dem getarnten Truppentransporter. „Danke" sagte ich zum Piloten.

Er hob die Hand um zu zeigen dass er es gehört hatte.

Dann schloss sich die Luke und der Transporter stieg gen Himmel.

Ich ging in das Treppenhaus und folgte Toschrek die ja mein Vormund auf dieser Welt war.

Wir gingen in den 5 Stock um zu unserem Apartment zu kommen.

Gerade als wir vor unseren Apartmenttür waren ging am andereren ende des Ganges die Fahrstuhltür auf und Shinji und Misato kamen heraus.

Ich riss mir das Tal-Riak vom Kopf und Toschrek machte es mir nach als sie die beiden bemerkte.

Ich beobachtete die beiden wie sie näherkammen und Ikari meine Einsatzpartnerin anstarrte.

Ich konnte mir schon denken was er sich dachte.

(Sie trägt zwar einen Zivilkörper aber naja sie wollte wohl nicht mit ihren Reizen sparen. Verdammt wenn er so weiterglotzt fallen ihm noch die Augen raus.)

"Treshold-kun was machst du denn hier schon?" fragte mich Shinji.

(Hmm keine Frage wer meine Begleiterin ist?)

"Die Ausgangssperre ist schon zuende und ich will nurnoch ins Bett" antwortete ich ihm und Gähnte demonstrativ.

In der Zeit öffnete Toschrek die Tür in die Wohnung und sagte zu mir:"Sebastian gehst du bitte schon mal rein und machst du was leichtes zu essen?"

"Ja Mama" antwortete ich grinsend und ging rein.

Als ich durch die Tür war, hatte ich mitbekommen wie Toschrek ein Gespräch mit der Einsatzleiterin von Nerv begann.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche, schmiss ich meine Sporttasche, wo eine modifizierte MK 2 Raumrüstung drinne war, in mein Zimmer und ging dann pfeifend in die Küche wo ich zwei EPA`S aufwärmte und den Fernseher anmachte um die neuesten Nachrichten aus aller Welt, aber speziel aus dieser Stadt zu sehen.

Als die EPA'S aufgewärmt waren, schaufelte ich den Inhalt auf zwei Teller und wartete bis Toschrek reinkamm was noch 10 Minuten dauerte.

Das Abendessen verlief dann relativ ruhig, wobei der Fernseher plärrte wo gerade eine Diskussion über die Ausgangssperre über Neo Tokyo 3 diskutiert wurde.

Nach dem Essen zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück um meine Ausrüstung für heute Nacht vorzubereiten.

„Biep. Biep. Biep. Biep." Ich wachte durch den Monotonen Weckton des Weckers auf.

Es war 0:30 Uhr. Ich zog mich an und holte das Standartsturmgewehr aus dem geheimen Fach meines Schrankes. Während ich das Sturmgewehr auf das Bett legte zog ich die Rüstung an.

Das Gewehr packte ich an das entsprechende Holster meiner Rüstung.

Dann nahm ich noch fünf Magazine, rammte eins in den Magazinschaft und lud durch. Ein Armeemesser steckte ich in die ensprechende Halterung am anderen Bein.

Ich ging vor die Haustür, zog selbige zu und sprang, unterstützt von den Triebwerken der Rüstung auf das Dach vom Benachbarten Gebäude. Von dort ging es über den Dächern der Stadt zu den öffentlichen Aufzügen die zur Geo-Front führten.

Fast zeitgleich mit meinem ankommen, gingen die Lichter aus und ich drang in das Gebäude ein. Die Hacker waren wie immer gerissen und legten nur die Beleuchtung lahm ließen aber andere Stromannahmestellen intakt. Ich lief grad an einer Gruppe Terraner vorbei die völlig verängstigt waren. „Was ist passiert" Fragte einer der Nerv´ler als ich an ihm vorbeilief. Hatte er mich bemerkt? Ich nahm und das Gewehr von meinem Rücken und entsicherte es leise. Scheinbar hatten sie das leichte Klicken nicht gehört. „Ist wahrscheinlich bloß ein Stromausfall." Sagte ein anderer Mann in der Gruppe. „Die passieren aber in letzter zeit aber äußerst häufig!" sagte ein anderer. Ich sicherte das Gewehr wieder. Dann schlich ich los und bog dabei um 2 Ecken, um zu den Fahrstühlen zu kommen. Ich stieg ein und öffnete die Fahrstuhlklappe. Dann zog ich mich hoch und schloss die Klappe. 1 Minuten Später setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in gang und fuhr mit mir nach unten.

‚**Akagi'**

Es war bis genau eben eine Ruhige Nacht als plötzlich alle Alarmsirenen ertönten und die Computerstimme den Hackin Alarm ausrief.

Ich lief sofort zu einem der Freien Computer Terminals und schaute mir die Daten an.

Es war erschreckend, wer immer es oder sie waren sie hatten schon 60% Prozent der Magi Infiltriert und die Firewalls waren aktiviert.

Melchiors Systeme orteten die Einkommenden Signale vom Mars was aber nicht stimmen konnte.

(Sind das diese Ausserirdischen? Wie sind die hier Reingekommen? Warum hacken sie sich in unsere Systeme?)

Dann ertönte der Eindringlings Alarm und eine Kamera zeigte einen Mann der auf einem Fahrstuhldach saß und mit dem nach unten fuhr.

Er hatte eine Art Vollkörperpanzerung mit zwei Strahltriebwerken die aus seinem Rücken zu kommen schienen.

Am Bein war ein Gewehr zu sehen dass etwa halb so gross war wie der Fremde.

Ich lief zur nächsten Konsole und rief die Fahrstuhlkontrolldiagrame auf den Schirm und deaktivierte den Fahrstuhl.

Der Fahrstuhl blieb ruckartig stehen.

Der Unbekannte schaute sich um und scheinbar bemerkte er dass eine Kamera im gläsernen Fahrstuhlschacht war denn er hob sein Gewehr einhändig und schoss.

Das nächste Bild auf dem Monitor war nur noch weisser Schnee.

Ich nahm denn Telefonhörer der neben jeder Konsole war und rief Misato an.

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich drückte ab und zerstörte die Kamera.

Unter mir hörte ich die Leute im Fahrstuhl vor panik schreien.

(Was nun? Der Fahrstuhl fährt bestimmt nicht weiter und ich will schnell weiter.)

Ich sah mich um und stellte fest das es nur noch cirka 300 Meter nach unten waren.

(Ach was soll's)

Ich ließ mich fallen und zündete im kontrollierten Fall wieder einmal meine Triebwerke.

Als ich unten ankam sicherte ich ersteinmal in alle richtungen ab und prüfte dann als ich feststellte das keine Gefahr drohte meine Karte mit meiner Position.

(Verdammt das wird eine schöne Lauferei. Der Schacht zum Terminal Dogma ist ja am anderen Ende der Pyramide. Ach was soll's.)

Ich rannte los und hörte wie überall in der Geofront die Alarmsirenen losheulten.

(Ziemlich langsam die Leute hier. Mal sehen was sie auffahren um mich aufzuhalten.)

Kurz vor dem Schacht schlugen meine Sensoren an.

Sie warnten mich vor einer Reihe Personen die bei dem Schacht standen.

(Zu spät um abzubremsen also ab durch die mitte.)

Ich zog mein Gewehr und schoss aus dem Laufen heraus eine Salve in Richtung der Nerv Mitglieder.

Sieben der Acht Personen wurden getroffen.

Die Achte Person schaffte es sogar noch seine MP zu heben bevor ich an ihm ran war und mit dem Gewehrkolben ihr den Kehlkopf eindrückte.

Gurgelnd brach die Frau zusammen.

(So erledigt)

Ich sah mir den Versiegelten Schacht kurz an und funkte dann Tactica Command an. "Phase eins abgeschlossen, erbitte Unterstützung für Phase zwei."

Nach zwei Sekunden kam dann auch die kurze Antwort einer Männerstimme. "Unterstützung bewilligt"

Kreischend öffnete sich das Tor und als es weit genug offen war sprang ich hinab.

**,Misato'**

Ich lief durch die Gänge der Nervzentrale zum Kommandoraum. Über mir Heulten die Lautsprecher. Als ich außer Atem ankam Herrschte in der Zentrale das Chaos. Auf dem Monitor war ein Mann zu sehen der gerade den schacht zum Terminal Dogma runterschwebte. Ich schaute mir das Bild genauer an und bemerkte ein seltsames Abzeichen auf seiner Brust.

Darunter war ein Text und ich zoomte näher heran um es zu lesen.

Fallen Death

Allianzes of Kyrrodon stand dort.

(Heisst so unser unbekannter? Und ist diese Allianz von Kyrrodon die Gruppierung die dahintersteckt?)

"Ritsuko kannst du mal kurz herkommen?" fragte ich die Chefwissenschaftlerin

"Keine Zeit muss diesen Hackingangriff abwehren. Verdammt die haben die letzte Barriere zum Terminal Dogma geknackt und das Bakelitsystem funktionier immer noch nicht."

Ich sah meine Freundin geschockt an und fasste dann einen entschluss.

"Ich nehme mir ein paar von den Leuten und mach jagd auf den Typen."

Ich zog meine Dienstpistole und verliess die Zentrale in Richtung Fahrstühle.

‚**Ishtar'**

Mein erster eindruck vom Terminal Dogma war: "Sieht das hier Scheisse aus"

(Da haben die Innenarchitekten wohl geschlafen als sie diesen Abschnitt gebaut hatten.

Ich ging los auf die Suche nach einem Terminal um eine Karte vom Terminal Dogma zu erhalten.

Ich fand in einem Raum circa 20 Meter vom Schacht entfernt eine menge von Computern, nur hatten diese keinen zugriff auf das Zentralsystem des Hauptquartiers.

(Verdammt das hätte ich nicht gedacht aber wer weiss was für interesannten Daten es hier gab.)

Ich benutzte die Datenbuchse die im Nacken meines Körpers installiert war und fing an die Daten des Seperraten Netzwerks in mein Gehirn zu transferieren.

Während die Daten gezogen wurden funkte ich Tactica Control an: "Phase zwei notunterbrechung. Benötige Daten über das Gelände."

Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger bis ich eine Antwort erhielt: Phase zwei fortführen. Gelände wird gescannt und Daten werden vorbereitet. Bitten um ruhestellung für Transfer."

Das hiess sie hatten die Daten gerade eben beim Hacking erhalten und würden sie runterschicken.

Ich sah mich in dem Raum um und stellte fest nachdem ich die Tür zugezogen hatte das man hier etwas länger die Stellung halten konnte.

‚**Misato'**

Ich verliess grad mit weiteren 24 Sicherheitsleuten den Lastenaufzug im Terminal Dogma.

"Team eins prüft Sektor fünf, Team zwei nimmt sich Sektor 18 vor, Team drei, ihr geht in den Sektor Acht. Team vier, Sektor 15. Ich übernehme Sektor elf mit Team fünf."

Ein Nicken der Teamführer und die Teams rannten los.

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich hörte Getrampel auf dem Gang vor mir.

(Wohl die Jagdteams der Terraner.)

Ich scannte die Funkkanäle der Terraner und fand eine Frequenz die von ihnen benutzt wurden.

"Hier Team zwei Sektor 18 ist sauber, wechseln jetzt zu Sektor 17." kam es aus den Kopfhörern meiner Rüstung.

Ich sah mich um denn ich wusste hier im Gang würden sie mich sicher endecken und ich hatte keine Lust auf unnötige Feuergefechte.

Ich sah mich nochmal um und bemerkte einen Lüftungsschacht an der Decke circa zehn Meter vor mir.

Ich eilte so leise wie möglich hin und sprang nach oben wobei ich mich am Lüftungsschacht festhielt.

Das Gitter riss ich mit der einen Hand raus und stemmte mich hoch´.

Als ich im Schacht war rammte ich die Beine in die Wände und befestigte das Gitter wieder.

Es dauerte fast eine Minute bis die Terraner an meiner Position waren.

Und einfach vorbeiliefen.

"Hier Team vier. Sektor 15 ist sauber. Wechseln jetzt zu Sektor 14" meldete gerade eine Frauenstimme.

(Sektor 14? Da muss ich hin.)

Ich senkte wieder das Gitter, hängte mich Kopfüber runter und schaute mich im Gang um.

Als nichts zu sehen war sprang ich auf den Gang runter und lief weiter wobei ich das Gitter das ich immer noch in der Hand hielt achtlos beiseite warf.

In meinem Helm wurde der Pfad, den ich gehen musste um zum ziel zu gelangen, angezeigt.

Nach sieben minuten laufen in den monotonen Gängen kam ich endlich in Sektion 15 an.

Und rannte genau in das Sicherheitsteam.

Ich hob das Gewehr an und schoss.

Der erste Soldat platzte im hagel meiner Geschosse.

Die anderen schafften es noch zurückzuschiessen und einer traf mich im oberkörper. Der rest der Geschosse prallte einfach an meiner Rüstung ab oder ging ganz daneben

Ich feuerte weitere kurze Salven ab und lieferte mir so ein kurzes Feuergefecht mit dem Sicherheitsdienst.

Nach 15 Sekunden war der Sicherheitsdienst erledigt und ich zog weiter.

Aus den Kopfhörern kamen Funksprüche: "Team zwei hier. Wir haben Schüsse gehört bitten um bestätigung."

"Team fünf Bestätigung. Sie kamen aus dem Sektor 14 oder 13. Team vier Bestätigen sie das sie Schüsse gehört haben"

Kurze stille dann: "Team vier? Verdammt! An alle Team's. Sofort die Sektoren 13 und 14 einkreisen. Standardtaktik."

Ich loggte mich aus dem Nervfunk aus, wechselte das alte Magazin gegen ein frisches und ging zum meinem Ziel.

Einem Tor auf dem #God´s in his Heaven. All's right with the World# stand. Beim Tor selber war ein Datenterminal und ich zog wieder das Kabel aus meiner Datenbuchse um mich in das System anzuschliessen.

Kaum waren die gefälschten Kommandodaten transferiert öffnete sich das Tor und gewährte mir einen Einblick in die Giftküche von Nerv.

‚**Misato'**

Ich lief mit meinem Team den Gang entlang zurück zu Sektor 14 nachdem wir festgestellt hatten das Sektor 13 sauber war und auch keine Leichen vorhanden waren.

Dafür sah es in Sektor 14 schlimmer aus.

Das Team war Tod. Soviel stand schon fest als wir ankammen.

Die Kürper der gefallenen waren zerfetzt als wären Granaten eingeschlagen.

Und das Tor zum Eva Friedhof stand offen.

Ich ging zum Tor, während die Sicherheitsleute den Sektor absicherten.

(Was hat er vor? Will er etwa die fehlgeschlagenen Experimente mitnehmen?)

Ich bemerkte am anderen Ende des Friedhof's ein Leuchten das sich schnell ausbreitete

(Was zum...)

Dann schlug die Schockwelle zu und ich wurde umgestossen.

Schwankend stand ich auf und sah in richtung der Explosion wo das Leuchten immer heller und grösser wurde.

‚**Shinji'**

„Ohayo Misato-san." Sagte ich zu Misato als sie durch die Wohnungstür kam und seufzend in die Küche ging.

„Was ist denn gestern Abend passiert, dass du so dringend ins Hauptquartier musstest?" fragte ich.

„Irgendein Unbekannter ist ins HQ eingedrungen."

Wir vermuten das es sich um ein Mitglied von der gleichen Gruppe handelt die uns gestern geholfen hat. Er hat einen Sprengsatz im Terminal Dogma gezündet." antwortete sie, ging zur Kühltruhe um sich ein Yebitsu zu nehmen und ihren berühmten Bierschrei auszustoßen.

Ich schaute auf die Küchenuhr und sagte zu Misato das ich zur Schule gehen würde.

„Du hast am Nachmittag Synchron-Training, komm also nicht zu spät" sagte sie bevor ich durch die Tür ging. Auf dem Gang traf ich Treshold-kun, der sich müde an die Wand lehnte. „Ohayo Treshold-kun".

„Ohayo Ikari-kun" antwortete dieser und gähnte einmal herzhaft bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß. Wir gingen gemeinsam zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren nach unten. Auf der Hälfte des Weges zur Schule trafen wir Kensuke und Toji. „Morgen Leute" sagte Kensuke und Toji. „Morgen" antwortete ich und ging weiter. Seltsamerweise sagte Treshold-kun nichts obwohl er sich gut mit denn Jungs verstand. „Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte mich Toji leise „Weiß nicht" antwortete ich ebenso leise. So gingen wir schweigend weiter bis wir am Schultor ankamen und zur unseren Klasse gingen. In der Klasse ging es wie immer, zu Rei war schon da, Hikari schimpfte mit zwei Jungs die ein kleineres Chaos angerichtet hatten und die restlichen Jungs und Mädchen quatschten miteinander über ein sehr wichtiges Thema, nämmlich den Angriff auf das nervhauptquartier und die gestrige Ausgangssperre. Ich ging zu meinem Platz und setzte mich. Der Morgen vor dem Unterricht verlief eigentlich fast normal, wenn man davon absah dass der Lehrer heute zu spät kam und Horaki mit Kensuke und Toji schimpfte weil diese sich schon wieder irgendwelche gemeinheiten ausdachten. Dann trat der Lehrer mit einer 5 minütigen Verspätung ins Klassenzimmer und alle Schüler die nicht an ihrem Platz saßen gingen zu demselbigen und Hikaris kräftiges aufstehen, verbeugen, hinsetzen Kommando erschallte in der Klasse. Alle standen bis auf Treshold auf der sich hinter seinem Laptop verkrochen hatte und scheinbar schlief. (Was ist denn mit dem Los? Sonst ist er immer Munter.) Ich hörte ein leises Piepen und sah dass ich eine Interne Nachricht bekommen hatte. Sie war von Hikari

#Shinji weißt du was mit Treshold-kun los ist? Gez. Hikari#

#Nein weiss ich leider nicht# diese Nachricht schickte ich an Hikari ab. Auch Kensuke und Toji wussten nicht was mit ihm los war. Er pennte die ganze Stunde lang.

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich stand auf einer weiten Steppe. Vor mir war ein Berg. Also lief ich los um ihn zu erklimmen.

Als ich die hälfte des Berges erklimmt hatte, wurde der Boden langsam rot was mich anspornte noch schneller zu laufen.

Innerlich bereitete ich mich auf das schlimmste vor. Aber als ich denn Berg erklommen hatte, drehte es sich mir trotzdem im Magen.

Vor mir war ein Tal. Der Boden blutdurchtränkt. Auf dem Feld waren die Überreste von 4 Kampfmechs zu sehen.

Ich schaute mir die Maschinen genauer an und erkannte dass es sich um 4 Evas handelte. 3 der Maschinen waren mir bekannt aber eine kannte ich nicht sie hatte einen Feuerrote Panzerung. Die anderen Maschinen waren die Alpha, die 00 und die 01.

Die Alpha hing eher über dem Boden gestützt durch den gleichen Speer in der Brust den ich gestern im Einsatz benutzt hatte. Eva-00 hatte einen gespaltenen kopf und lehnte an den roten Mech, dem die Arme fehlten. Bei Eva-01 fehlte ein gutes teil des Torsos. Ich sah in der ferne eine Stadtruine.

Mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl und ich aktivierte durch das Neurale Netzwerk die Gefechtsbooster.

Mit guter Gefechtsgeschwindigkeit näherte ich mich der Stadt. Der Vorort durch den ich lief war durch schweres Waffenfeuer völlig verwüstet.

Ich lief automatisch langsamer als ich ein paar Skelette sah. Sie hatten mehrere Gebissabdrücke. Ich blieb stehen und schaute mir die abdrücke etwas genauer an. Sofort ging mir ein eiskalter Schauer denn rücken runter. Ich kannte nur eine einzige Spezies in den 20 Mitgliedsdimensionen die solche Verletzungen herrufen konnte. Sie hießen Zerglinge und gehörten zum Zergschwarm an.

Sofort wollte ich ein Assault-Gewehr aus dem Phasentarnraum ziehen als die Meldung erschien das ich keinen zugriff darauf hatte. (Verdammt ich werde sie wohl im Nahkampf töten müssen.)

Ich lief wieder los, diesmal langsamer. Ich kam an einem Park vorbei und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel dass dort irgendetwas war.

Ich schaute genauer hin und erkannte die Überreste von 2 Trägern und mehreren mechs des Typs Jadephönix. Außerdem die Überreste von mehreren dutzend Kimeras und Terranern. An den Rüstungen und Knochen war kein einziges Stück Fleisch mehr dran. Ich hörte plötzlich ein kreischen und blickte angsterfüllt zum Himmel. Da waren sie, die Todesboten der Zerg. Mutalisken und ihre weiterentwickelte Form die Wächter.

Ich ließ in meinen Händen 2 Omega-Bursts entstehen und Feuerte sie auf die gefährlichen wesen. Mit freudigem Gesicht sah ich wie 2 dutzend dieser gefährlichen wesen durch meine Plasma Kugeln getötet wurden. Plötzlich spürte ich einen stechenden schmerz in meinem rücken.

Ich drehte mich um und sah eine Königin. Wieder feuerte ich einen Omega-Burst ab.

Aber es war zu spät. Ich spürte schon wie die Brütlinge sich durch mein Fleisch fraßen.

Ich schloss vor schmerzen die Augen nur um sie ein paar Sekunden später zu öffnen.

Ich blickte in ein paar rote Augen und erschrak. Scheinbar hatte ich im schlaf gekippelt und so viel der Stuhl um und ich mit ihm.

Ich schlug hart auf und mein Kopf tat weh. Die anderen Schüler lachten. Denn sie fanden es wohl lustig.

Über mir stand Rei und starrte mich an.

Ich starrte zurück.

„Sebastian-kun alles in Ordnung?" fragte mich eine besorgte Hikari „Ja es geht" sagte ich und stand auf. In der Klasse gab es wegen meinem kleinem Unfall immer noch leichtes Gekicher.

„Was lacht ihr so?" fragte ich wütend. Sofort wurden sie ruhig und schauten mich erschrocken an. Selbst Hikari die neben mir stand wich erschrocken zurück. (Verdammt)

Ich hatte diesen Satz in der Sprache der Kimeras gesagt und die anderen schauten mich einfach nur an.

Wütend ging ich aus der Klasse und ging zur Treppe um zum Dach zu gelangen. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Shinji dort stehen.

Ich stellte mich wortlos neben ihn und schaute mir den Strassenverkehr vor der Schule an. Die Zeit verging und dann klingelte es zur nächsten stunde.

Wir gingen schweigend runter in die Klasse, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend.

**,Shinji'**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne irgendwelche Probleme. Sebastian-kun mit dem ich mich nun etwas besser verstand, nachdem ich erfahren hatte das er Vollwaise war, schlief wie der meiste Rest der Klasse im Geschichtsunterricht wo nur der Second Impact behandelt wurde.

Es klingelte und wir gingen alle nach draußen zum Sportunterricht. Sebastian-kun war in Sport sehr aktiv.

Er brach ohne mühe viele Schulrekorde, so wie grade jetzt im 100 Meter lauf. Er brach scheinbar mühelos den Schulrekord um ein paar Sekunden. Er war grade auf dem Rückweg als ein lang gezogenes hohes Kreischen ertönte und ein etwa 3 Meter hohes Wesen aus dem Gebüsch stob.

Sebastian-kun blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Einige der Schüler wurden laut und schrieen ihm zu das er da weg soll. (Was macht er da? Will er sich umbringen? Und was ist das für ein Wesen?) Plötzlich ertönte ein einzelner Schuss und das Wesen überschlug sich im vollen Lauf. Ich sah zum Schuldach hinter mir und bemerkte einen Sektion 2 Agenten der grade sein Scharfschützengewehr neu ausrichtete. Ich drehte mich nach vorne und sah wie dieses Wesen langsam wieder aufstand. Es war am Knie verletzt. Plötzlich ertönte eine wahre Kaskade an Schüssen und das Wesen tanzte im Speerfeuer. In der nähe von Sebastian-kun schlugen ein paar Geschosse ein, was ihm scheinbar nichts ausmachte. Plötzlich blickte Sebastian-kun von der Leiche am Boden auf und drehte seinen kopf nach rechts. Fast Gleichmäßig machten es alle Schüler nach und mir stockte dann der Atem. Dort stand eine der Laserengel die mir schon letztens im Kampf gegen den Engel geholfen hatten. Aber statt des Schwertes hatte diese Maschine eine Doppelläufige Schnellfeuerwaffe am rechten Handrücken. Nun entfernte sich Sebastian-kun und die Maschine schickte eine weitere Ladung auf die Reise die die Leiche explodieren ließ. Plötzlich öffneten sich Klappen am Bein und es schossen Granaten aus. Dann kam ein gleißendes Licht und die Maschine war verschwunden. Sebastian-kun ging einfach seelenruhig weiter als sei nichts passiert. Er kam zu uns und setzte sich hin.

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich setzte mich hin (Verdammt fasst hätte ich meine Tarnung aufgeben und kämpfen müssen!) Ich bemerkte die Fragenden Blicke der anderen und ignorierte sie. (Hm vielleicht sollte ich meine Glaubwürdigkeit doch etwas untermauern) Ich drehte mich zu den anderen um. „Was ist?" war meine kurze Frage. „Da Fragst du noch?" sagten Toji und Kensuke gleichzeitig. „Wie sah die Maschine vom nahen aus?" fragte mich Kensuke während Toji mich anschrie: „Was war das denn für eine Dämmliche Aktion? Willst du dich umbringen? Und was zum teufel war das für ein Wesen und woher tauchte diese Maschine so plötzlich auf?" Ich schaute mich zu den Mädchen um, bemerkte dass sie mich anstarten und schaute wieder zurück zu Toji. „Für mich ist das Leben gleich wie der Tod. Wenn ich früher sterbe, sterbe ich früher und nicht erst im hohen Alter.

Vergiss nicht das ich ein Vollwaise bin" Antwortete ich ihm ins Gesicht. Ich wendete mich ab, weil es klingelte und ich ging zu den Umkleidekabinen. Zurück blieben ein verwirrter Toji und ein Kensuke der seine Kamera auf mich gerichtet hatte.

‚**Toschrek'**

Ich schwenkte mit meinem Orbital Frame in einen Stabilen Orbit (Verdammte Shengai. Brechen erst durch die Verteidigungslinien und landen dann auch noch in Neo-Tokyo 3. Zum Glück war ich in der nähe. Ansonsten hätte Lordcommander Mandreyen Probleme bekommen, würde höchstwahrscheinlich seine Tarnung aufgeben müssen. Ich öffnete eine Direktverbindung zur Falling World's: „Gamma eins an Operrationszentrale." sagte ich ins Tal-Riak. „Hier Falling Wolrd's. Was gibt es Gamma eins?" „Ich brauche eine Funkverbindung zu Tactica Control." Ein Bildschirm öffnete sich vor mir und das Bild von dem taktischen Leiter der Planetaren Operationen Major Therros. Ich holte Tief Luft.

„Was zum Teufel Treibt ihr an den Verteidigungslinien das sich unsere feinde bis nach Terra durchgeschlagen haben?" „Was meinen sie und in Welchem Ton reden sie mit mir Hauptmann Toschrek? In den letzten 24 stunden gab es keinen Feindkontakt, außer der Sache mit dem Engel" sein Blick war fragend. Wortlos transferierte ich ihm die Daten des Shenaiangriffs von vorhin.

Man konnte erkennen wie er bleich wurde und etwas von "Dafür köpft mich der Lordcommander" murmelte. Ein Signal kam rein und ich wendete meinen Blick vom Monitor auf den Tal-riak Display. „Hier Truppführerin Ryama vom Stand Alone. Wir haben ein unbemanntes Shengaischiff gefunden und beginnen jetzt mit der Sprengung." Sagte die körperlose Stimme. „Eine Frage. Was für ein Typ ist das?" das kam von Therros „Ein unbewaffnetes Scoutschiff. Sir!" Sagte Ryama. „Schicken sie mir die Daten" Es war wieder Therros der mir zuvorkam.

„Sir ich schicke ihnen die Daten später da sich grad ein paar Nerv´ler unserer Position nähern. Ryama Ende!" Ich schloss auch den Komm Kanal und kurz darauf orteten die Sensoren des Orbital Frames eine Explosion in der Nähe von Neo-Tokyo 3.

‚**Shinji'**

Ich lag auf dem Bett in meinem Zimmer und grübelte. (Sebastian-kun wird immer seltsamer. Erst ist er außerhalb der Schutzbunker obwohl der Alarm noch nicht aufgehoben war, dann diese Begegnung mit diesem Wesen, die unerschrockenheit, das fehlen von Angst gegenübern den Fremden Maschinen und seine Rätselhafte Worte) „Shinji Abendessen" die Stimme kam aus der Küche und konnte nur einer Person gehören. Misato. (Oh Gott hat sie Gekocht?) Ich stand auf, öffnete die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und schaute in die Küche. Dort standen mehrere Teller mit einem Schwarzen Inhalt. Ich seufzte und unterdrückte den Reflex zu flüchten. (Auf zur nächsten Runde Russisches Roullete!)

‚**Ishtar'**

Die Schule war grad zu ende und ich ging grad nach Hause als eine Meldung eintraf. Ich schaute mich um, um zu überprüfen ob jemand mich beobachtete. Dem war so nicht. Ich enttarnte das Tal-Riak und aktivierte es. „Mandreyen hier. Was gibt es?" „Sir, ein weiterer Engel nähert sich Neo-Tokyo 3. Er kommt aus Richtung Osten mit etwa 50 Stundenkilometer." „Hat man schon ein Bild?" „Ja, wir senden es ihnen. Warten sie kurz." #Bitte warten# Das Bild kam. Der Engel war Kubusförmig. Ich lief los zur nächsten Ecke. „Ok, beamt mich rauf."

Ich fühlte wie mich der Transportstrahl erfasste und als ich auf dem Deck des Trägers materialisierte lief ich sofort zu meiner Eva. „Vor mir war eine Plattform auf der Toschrek und ihr Team standen. Ich kletterte die Leiter zu Plattform hoch.

„Es gibt Probleme Lordcommander. Wir können ihnen keine Unterstützung geben."

„Wieso?" war meine Gegenfrage

„Eine Grosse Flotte des Seelenfeindes, bestehend aus etwa 50 Jägern, mehreren Bombern vom Typ 4 und etwa 20 Schlachtschiffen hat die Saturn Verteidigungslinien Durchbrochen."

„Oh, das ist übel. Werdet die Truppen damit fertig? Oder soll ich euch aushelfen?" Wir kommen schon klar aber sie werden auf die Unterstützung von den Linienbrechern verzichten müssen, der Befehl kam vom Militärrat." „Ist Infanterie in der Stadt?" „Ja ein Zug Terror Trupps"

„Gut, sie sollen sich in zwei Team's zu je 8 Mann aufteilen und jedes team soll soviel Sprengstoff und AF Munition mitnehmen wie sie kann. Wenn wir auf die Unterstützung von den legendären Linienbrechern verzichten müssen, müssen wir uns eine andere Gelegenheit machen um ihn zu schwächen." meinte ich schwach grinsend. Ich öffnete eine Konsole die mit einem der Überwachungsmonitore der Stadt verbunden sind. Man sah grad wie ein paar Gebäude einstürzten und Eva-01 eingeholt wurde. „Hat der Engel gefeuert?" die Stimme kam von hinten. Ich drehte mich um. Die Stimme gehörte Kizuna die sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte. „Ja. Hat er." „Ishtar ich muss mit dir reden" das war Kizuna. Toschrek ging weg. „Ishtar, es ist wegen deiner Synchrorate. Im Kampf stieg sie über das erlaubte Limit. Ich habe es zwar nicht gemeldet aber sei vorsichtig mit dem was du tust. Ich hab Angst das, das gleiche wie vor 2 Jahren passiert ist. Du erinnerst dich an die Todesopfer."

„Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran." Sagte ich barsch.

Mir spuckten die Bilder im Kopf rum, die zerstörung auf Circene Prime und die vernichteten Kreuzer im Orbit des Planeten. Ich sprang von der Plattform und lief durch die Gänge zu den Bereitschaftsräumen. Dort nahm ich eine der schweren Raumrüstungen und wählte als schwere bewaffnung einen Lichtbringer Raketenwerfer aus.

Ich ging zu einem der Transferräume und beamte mich auf den Planeten zu dem bereits zusammengestellten Trupp. „Wir sind bereit Sir" ertönte es gleichstimmig aus den Mündern der Soldaten. „Wir werden 2 Trupps bilden und von verschiedenen Seiten mit massiven Speerfeuer angreifen... "

‚**Misato'**

Ich war grad in einer Besprechung als bei uns die Meldung eintraf das sich nicht Identifizierbare Personen in Rüstungen dem Engel näherten. Ich lief sofort mit der restlichen anwesenden Brückencrew zum Kommandoraum wo uns schon Kommandant Ikari erwartete. Sie näherten sich dem Engel rasend schnell und sprangen gegen sein A.T. Field, schafften nicht es zu durchzuschlagen und begannen dann ein eindruckvolles Kurzstreckenbombardement mit ihren Infanteriewaffen.

„Wie viele sind es Aoba-kun?" fragte ich.

"17 Mann. Die magi führen gerade ein Massescan und eine Analyse durch um zu prüfen wie schwer diese Soldaten sind und wie hoch ihre Chance ist das AT Feld zu durchschlagen und den Engel zu zerstören."

Während ich gespannt dem geschehen auf dem grossen Monitor zuschaute, trat Doktor Akagi die einen Ausdruck in der Hand hielt, heran.

"Das ist interessant." meinte sie.

Ich schaute sie von der Seite an

"Schon was rausgefunden?." fragte ich sie

"Nunja Magi hat berechnet das die Chance dieser Leute den Engel zu zerstören bei unter 2%, also um genau 1,5666666666%, liegt.

Aber was interessant ist, ist folgendes.

Wie erwartet liessen sie sich nicht komplett Scannen aber wir konnten herausfinden das sie zwischen 200 bis 250 Kilogramm wiegen. Magi ist sich nicht sicher das auch nach mehrmaligen Scannen immer wieder andere Werte erhielten. Was auch interessant ist das sie obwohl sie scheinbar ein begrenzten Munitionsvorrat besitzten immer noch weiterfeuern.

‚**Shinji'**

Ich wachte im Krankenzimmer auf. Meine Augen waren feucht. Hatte ich geweint?

Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine Bewegung neben mir. Es war Rei. Es verging ein paar Augenblicke dann sagte sie: „Du sollst Essen sobald du wach bist, sagen sie." „Ich will nichts essen" sagte ich. „Du solltest es besser tun…. In 60 Minuten brechen wir auf!" Ich wurde auf einen Schlag hellwach!

„Was?" Sie holte ein Notizblock heraus und sagte: „Hier ist der Zeitplan für die Operation, die Morgen um 0:00 Uhr Gestartet wird… Soll ich lesen?"

Ohne mein Zutun öffnete sie das Notizblock und lass vor. „Eintreffen der Piloten Ikari und Ayanami im Cage heute um 17:30 Uhr. 18:00 Uhr: Aktivierung von Eva-01 und Eva-00.

18:05 Ausrücken. 18:30 Ankunft im provisorischen Stützpunkt Berg Futago. Beginn der Operation bei Anbruch des nächsten Tages." Ich zog die Decke etwas höher an meine Brust.

„Schon wieder in das Ding steigen? Bei dem was mir grade eben passiert ist?"

„Wenn du nicht willst dann hau doch wieder ab!" Ich schaute sie an „Dann steuere ich Eva-01! Die Personaldaten sind schnell umgeschrieben." Ich schaute sie an und versuchte böse zu wirken. Sie wendete sich ab und sagte noch: „Dann also bis in 1 Stunde. Und iss schön auf ja? Sie Öffnete die Tür und ging raus. Die Tür schloss sich zischend und ich schaute ihr nach.

‚**Toji'**

„Es reicht… Man versteht es auch ohne dass sie es Hundertmal sagen. Hey Kensuke! Bist du dir sicher mit der Zeit? Wir müssten eigentlich zur Unterkunft gehen…" „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher Toji. Ich hab nämlich heimlich Papas Notizen gelesen. Daran ist kein Zweifel möglich das sie hier vorbeikommen." Ein Gewaltiges Donnergrollen kam von Rechts und ich drehte mich in die Richtung. Ein Schott öffnete sich. „Kensuke!" „Ja!" antwortete er leidenschaftlich. Dann kam der Kopf von Eva-01 raus und der Körper folgte. Da sind sie! Die Evas!" schrie er. Auf Eva-01 folgte Eva-00. Er hatte einen gewaltigen Schild am Linken Arm. (Also rückt auch Ayanami aus! Das kann ja Interessant werden.) Ich hob den Linken Arm in die Höhe, bildete eine Faust und schrie: „Hey! Viel Erfolg!" (Und kommt Lebend zurück!)

‚Ishtar**'**

Ich saß in meiner Eva und machte mit den Technikern die Letzten Checkups. „Gamma Alpha an Tactica. Ich bin bereit zum Kontakt. Die Kühlmittel laufen einwandfrei der Reaktorkern ist Stabil. Eva-Alpha ist gefechtsbereit. Bitte um Bestätigung Tactica." „Hier tactica. Alles Klar Eva-Alpha hat Andockerlaubnis an Carryall Nummer 198." Sagte die Körperlose Stimme und verschwand dann völlig als die Operatorin den Komm Kanal schloss. (Wahrscheinlich kontaktiert sie grad den Carryall Piloten. Die Nummer 198. Wer war das Noch mal?) Die Erinnerung überflutete mich und sie war nicht angenehm. Es war wieder Sebastian der mein Pilot war. (Oh Gott) Die Lautsprecher Knackten und Sebastians stimme kam aus ihnen heraus. „Na du Spinner Terras?" „Sebastian halt einfach deine Klappe. Ja?" Antwortete ich ihm. Noch eine Stimme meldete sich. Es war die Tactica. „Tactica an Gamma Alpha. Wir wollten ihnen sagen dass die versprochene Luftunterstützung nun doch nicht stattfinden kann da sich die Lage an der Saturn DL sich verschlimmert hat aber als Trostpreis bekommen sie einen Trupp Schockwellenartillerie. Gamma Alpha. Sind sie Fertig zum Abflug?" „Ja das bin ich." Antwortete ich und bereitete mich auf das Abwerfen vor. „Eva-Alpha. Ready to Flying off!" sagte ich und ich hörte wie der Eva vibrierte als der Mech mit der Carryall aus dem Dock ins All geschleudert wurde. Dann brach die Verbindung zur Luftkontrolle ab und ich war allein.

**Später Abend**

‚**Misato'**

„Gut hört mir jetzt genau zu" sagte ich zu den Children. „Das ist eine Positronenkanone." Ich zeigte auf die Riesige Mechwaffe die rechts von mir war. „Shinji du übernimmst den Angriff. Rei du kümmerst dich um die Verteidigung." Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen Techniker heranlaufen. Ich kannte seinen Namen nicht. „Was gibt es?" fragte ich „Ma'am drei unbekannte Flugobjekte nähern sich unserer Position mit knapp 1000 Meilen pro Stunde aus nördlicher Richtung. Wenn es seine Geschwindigkeit nicht ändert wird es in 10 Minuten hier sein" Nach diesen Worten ging der Techniker und wir starten zum Himmel. Die Maschinen kamen aber schon nach 7 Minuten an und sie waren gewaltig. Unter einer der Maschinen war eine Eva befestigt und die anderen beiden waren scheinbar der Begleitschutz. Dann klinkte sich die Eva aus und fiel die paar Meter zu Boden. Der Mech kniete sich kurz nach dem Landen hin. Eine der begöleitmaschinen drehte sich um die eigene Achse und sank ebenfalls zu Boden, wobei sich eine Luke am Heck öffnete.

Mein Handy klingelte und ich sah auf das Display um zu sehen wer mich anrufte.

(Nummer unbekannt. Wer kann das sein)

Ich ging ran und eine männliche Stimme erklang.

"Guten Abend Miss Katsuragi. Wo kann ich meine Masc..."

Der Rest ging im Lärm der Transporter unter.

Die eine Maschine, die den Eva transportierte, hob wieder ab während Begleitmaschine 1 gelandet war und dort Leute in den selben silbernen Rüstung ausstiegen.

Begleitmaschine 2 flog ebenfalls weg aber folgte nicht der ersten Maschine sondern flog in richtung Südosten.

"Endschuldigen sie aber ihre Maschinen haben gerade sehr viel Lärm verursacht so konnte ich nicht verstehen was sie meinten. Könnten sie den Satz wiederholen" fragte ich.

"Wo kann ich meine Maschine zwischenparken. Haben sie eine Bucht vorbereitet?"

Kam es zurück.

Sie klang so metallisch und unpersönlich wie es nur ging. Und was meinte er mit Bucht? Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf. „Ritsuko ist die Reserve Andockrampe schon fertig?" fragte ich die blonde Wissenschaftlerin. „Ja. Wieso?" fragte die Wissenschaftlerin zurück. Ich nahm wieder das Handy ans Ohr. Er war noch dran. „Ok hör mir zu du gehst zu denn anderen Eva's dort ist ein Dock frei bei dem sie ihre Eva platzieren können." Dann brach die Verbindung ab und das übliche Zeichen für aufgelegt kam. Ich steckte das Handy weg und die fremde Eva setzte sich in Bewegung, flankiert von den Fremden Leuten die wohl die Wartungscrew waren.

Nachdem sich die Eva in der Andockrampe platziert hatte ging der fremde Entryplug auf.

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich aktivierte meine leichte Raumrüstung und stieg aus dem Entry-Plug heraus. Als ich auf der Plattform stand, sah ich mich um und endeckte eine Leiter die runterführte.

Gemächlich kletterte ich sie runter.

Unten angekommen ging ich gemütlich zu der wartenden Gruppe der Terraner, wobei ich von zwei technikern flankiert wurde.

Bei der Gruppe ging ich erstmal zu Cornel Katsuragi und salutierte.

„Cornel Katsuragi. Einsatzgruppe Linienbrecher meldet sich zum Dienst. Keine Angst wir kommen in Frieden" sagte ich (ignoriert bitte das ich diese Rüstung habe und damit fast jedes Terranische Erzeugnis in den schatten stelle.

Der Cornel erwiderte den militärischen Gruß und stellte sofort fragen.

"Wie lautet ihr Name und Dienstgrad Soldat?"

„Mein Name ist Ishtar Mandreyen und ich bin der Pilot der Eva. Sie brauchen mir die Lage nicht zu erklären ich bin auf dem Herrflug schon instruiert worden. Noch weitere fragen?" Diese frage lag ein paar Sekunden im Raum. Dann kam die Frage von Frau Akagi: „Eine Frage wie funktioniert diese Panzerung?" „Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen Ma'am." „Wo bleiben ihre Unterstützung?" die frage kam von Misato. „Ist gerade dabei sich zu Positionieren wir haben anstatt der Orbital Frames einen Trupp Schockwellenartilleristen eingeflogen. Über die Einzelheiten der Bewaffnung werde ich schweigen. Ich habe eine Frage zu ihrer Bewaffnung. Ist das ein Massebeschleuniger?"

"Ja sowas in der Art" antwortete mir Dr Akagi.

Danach fragte man mich nach der begründung für unsere Hilfe.

Ich beantwortete diese Frage mit einer äusserst wirren antwort in dem Kaliber das wir soetwas wie die Friedenswächter des Universums wären. Man fragte mich auch ob ich was mit diesen Anschlägen zu tun hatte. Ich verneinte und schob es auf eine Splitterfraktion unserer Verbündeten.

Zum thema des Shengais der in der Schule aufgetaucht war sagte ich nur das es sich hierbei um unseren Seelenfeind handelte.

Auf die Frage zum Thema Bündniss verwiess ich nur an den hohen Rat der Allianz.

Etwas später gingen Shinji, Rei und ich zu den Andockstationen wo die Evas waren. Es war 23:30 und wir warteten auf den Einsatz.

Ich schaute mir mit den beiden Children die Sterne an und lauschte dem Funkverkehr der Techniker die über meinem Eva wusselten. Ich merkte wie Shinji´s Blick auf mir lastete. Rei schaute weiter die Sterne an.

„Was ist Third?" fragte ich ihn.

„Wieso steigen sie in diese Maschine Mandreyen-san? "

„Weil es meine Pflicht ist Third. Ich hab keine andere Wahl da die Eva nur mich akpzetiert. Wieso kämpft ihr beide?

Ich schaute die beiden an. Rei antwortete mir ohne mich anzuschauen: „Weil es auch meine Pflicht ist."

Dann schaute sie wieder zu den Sternen.

"Ich kämpfe für Annerkenung" kam es schwach von Shinji.

"Ehre kann ein starker Antrieb sein aber ich habe nicht das gefühl das dies dein wahrer grund ist warum du kämpfst Third."

Ich schaute auf meine Interne Uhr. Es war Viertel vor. Meine Gedanken hingen kurz an den Männern und Frauen die gerade auf höhe des Mars gegen die Shengai Kämpften.

(14 vor. Zeit auszurücken) Ich stand auf. „Auf auf Leute. Ein Kampf erwartet uns"

10 Minuten später waren wir in unseren Eva's. Bereit zum Ausrücken. Ich mit meiner in Stadtkampffarbenen angestrichenen Eva-A,

Shinji in seiner Lila-Hellgrünen Eva-01 und rei in ihrer Orangenen Eva-00. Rei´s Eva hatte den Schild während ich ein neues Anti-Titanengeschütz und eine reihe von Feuerleitsystemen trug.

Shinji war für den Angriff zuständig.

Ich sollte mit Rei ihn decken. Misato-san meinte mein A.T. Field wäre stark genug dafür. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher.

Aus den Kommlinks kamen die klaren stimmen der Operatoren die die letzten Checks machten. „Ersten Kontakt öffnen.

Stromversorgungabschnitt 1 bis 803 Öffnen" Kurze Stille dann wieder die Stimme von Misato „Operation Yashima Starten"

Dann wieder die stimmen Der Operatoren die wieder redeten.

Dann war der Moment gekommen Shinji sollte in 10 Sekunden feuern.

Gnadenlos zählte die Operatorin Maya den Countdown runter.

Dann feuerten Shinji und der Engel gleichzeitig. Ich sah wie die beiden Geschosse auf sich zuflogen und dann gleichzeitig abgelenkt wurden.

Das Geschoss von Shinji schlug in der Stadt ein. Das vom Engel knapp 3 Kilometer entfernt in den Bergen.

Dann Überschlugen sich die Meldungen. Die Positronenkanone wurde nachgeladen. Wieder warten bis Shinji bereit war.

Während des Nachladevorgangs begann ich selbst zu feuern und gleichzeitig setzte unterstützt durch die Feuerleitsysteme meines Eva's der Beschuss der Schockwellenartillerie.

Es brachte nichts.

Trotz der Masse an Feuerkraft schaften die Artilleristen es nicht genügend feuerkraft auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren.

„Shinji feuere endlich. Ansonsten sind anstatt dem Engel wir Engel" „Gib mir noch 50Sekunden"

„Zu Spät" Ich sah wie der Engel auf uns feuerte. Sah wie das Geschoß sich uns näherte.

(Gleich kann ich Bye Bye sagen von dieser Welt)

Der Strahl des Engels schlug in den Schild von Eva-00 ein. Er hielt dem Angriff stand.

(30 Sekunden noch)

Ich bemerkte dass der Schild schon zu mehr als 90% Prozent geschmolzen war.

Dann brach der Schild vollkommen und Heißes Metall Spritzte auf Eva-00. Das war für mich das Signal einzugreifen. Ich schlug Eva-00 aus der Schussbahn und stellte mich selber hin. Sofort hämmerte die Kinetische Energie des Engels auf mich.

Das AT Feld brachte verdammt nochmal überhaupt nichts.

Das einzige was mich schützte war die Panzerung aus Adamantium

(Noch 25 Sekunden! Verdammt.) Ich spürte wie die Panzerung schmolz. Zuerst an den Armen dann an den Beinen. (Die Eva wird das schon durchhalten aber ob ich das überlebe ist noch offen.) Plötzlich hämmerte ein Grässlicher Schmerz durch meine Arme. Der Panzer war geschmolzen und die Energie schlug in den blanken Arme des Eva's.

(Nicht mehr lange und ich bin erledigt. Noch 15 Sekunden dann ist es vorbei.) Die Beinpanzerung schmolz weg. Sofort spürte ich die Volle Wucht des Engels. Ich torkelte leicht zurück und wurde aufgefangen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Eva-00 die mich hielt. "Rei weg da" Ich schlug mit meinem Eva zu und sie wurde zur Seite ür schlug jetzt die Energie des Engels in meinen schwächer gepanzerten Rücken. Ich versuchte mich umzudrehen aber der schmerz war zu groß. Ich kippte vornüber um. (Shinji feuere endlich)

Dann verschlang mich die Finsternis. Die Stille und ruhige Finsternis.

‚**Shinji'**

Ich drückte ab. Der Strahl des Positronengewehrs durchschlug den Strahl des Engels, durschlug er das A.T. Field des Engels und der Engel Explodierte förmlich beim Einschlag. "Wow" Ich versuchte aufzustehen wurde aber von der schwerbeschädigten Eva daran gehindert. Daraufhin öffnete ich einen Kom-kanal zu der Eva aber niemand antwortete. Ich schaute sie mir genauer an und bemerkte dass die ganze Rückenpanzerung geschmolzen war.

Ich versuchte das Schutzsegment vom Entry-Plug zu entfernen was aber nicht klappte. Es war Zugeschmolzen. Eva-00 war inzwischen aufgestanden und kam näher. Ich fing an gegen das Segment zu hämmern. Es verschob sich, was mich verleitete noch stärker zuzuschlagen. Dann flog es ab. Das Segment flog Eva-00 Genau an den Kopf, dort wo die Beobachtungssysteme waren. (Scheisse)

Ich öffnete einen Kom-kanal zu rei. „Rei alles in Ordnung?" „Hai" kam es leise aus den Lautsprechern. Dann kippte die Eva um und blieb liegen.

Nun hatte ich die Wahl.

Rei aus Eva-00 holen oder den Alienkrieger aus der anderen Eva.

Ich entschied mich für die andere Eva.

(Rei wird es überleben)

Ich zog den Entry-Plug des anderen Eva's raus und stieg auch selber aus.

Der Entry-Plug glich dem meinem fast gleich und hatte auch einen dieser Notausstiege.

Ich zog an den Hebeln und drehte sie im Uhrzeigersinn. Der Entry-Plug öffnete sich. Sofort schoss mir ein Schwall Lcl entgegen.

Dieser stank fürchterlich nach verfaulten Eiern. Ich stieg in den Plug und bemerkte eine Person, dessen Arme schützend vor dem Gesicht lagen.

Ich zog die Arme weg und erschauerte. Es war Sebastian-kun und aus seinen Ohren floss blaues Blut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Die Evas und die Nervzentrale gehören nicht mir. Der Rest ist frei von mir erfundener Schwachsinn.

Fragen bitte in den Kommibereich

„Bla. Bla. Bla.": was die Personen Sagen

(Denk. Denk. Denk.): was die Personen denken

‚Michal': wechseln zu der Ich-Perspektive der Person

Shinji: Denk. Denk: Gedanken anderer Personen nur bei Telephaten

#...# geschriebenes

**Kapitel 3: Beginn eines Konfliktes**

‚**Shinji'**

Ich stand am Berg. Meine Eva war schon vor 2 Stunden abtransportiert worden und ich war immer noch geschockt von dem was ich sah.

(Der Pilot dieser Eva war Sebastian-kun.) Von Misato erfuhr ich das Marie Christin Biedermann, die Wohngenossin, nicht auffindbar war.

Die Wohnung von den beiden wurde gestürmt und fast leer vorgefunden.

Das einzige was man gefunden hatte war ein Arsenal an Waffen mit dennen man einen Krieg beginnen konnte.

Die Soldaten kamen später ins Krankenhaus. Sie hatten eine Atemvergiftung erlitten was an der anderen Atmossphäre lag die in der Wohnung vorherschte.

Ich beobachtete wie sie gerade Eva-00 wegtransportierten.

Die anderen techs der Allianz ergaben sich sofort als sie von Sicherheitsleuten von Nerv umzingelt wurden.

Genauso wie die anderen Soldaten die die Langstreckenartillerie trugen.

Auch die beiden Schiffe konnten sichergestellt werden.

Rei lag ebenfalls im Nerv-Krankenhaus. Sie hatte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.

Jemand trat zu mir. Es war Misato-san. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie

„Es geht" antwortete ich und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Ich war müde und Hungrig.

„Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen"

„Okay" Antwortete ich müde und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Wir gingen zur mobilen Feldbasis wo auch Misato Wagen stand und stiegen ein.

Misato fuhr sofort los. Nach 50 Minuten fahrt kamen wir an unserem Apartment an.

Wir gingen nach oben und als wir bei unserer Wohnung ankamen, ging ich sofort in mein Zimmer um zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen.

Ich saß wieder im Kommandoraum 2. Alle Mitglieder der Kommandoabteilung von Nerv waren da.

Dr. Akagi sah erschöpft aus.

Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

"Und wie geht es Rei und unserem Gast Dr. Akagi?" fragte Misato-san.

"Rei geht es gut. Die erste Diagnose war fehlerhaft. Unser Gast schläft. Wir mussten ihn mit Drogen ruhigstellen."

Ein Bild leuchtete auf und zeigte einen Jugendlichen der Stellenweise noch die Panzerung an hatte als man ihn gefunden hatte.

"Man konnte ihm die Panzerung abnehmen?" fragte Misato

Dr. Akagis Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Ja aber es hat 3 meiner Assistenten das Leben gekostet als sie seine Panzerung mit Lasern abgeschweißt hatten.

Teile seines rechten Arm's aktivierten sich und wurden zu flüssiges Metall das wie Klingen durch meine Assistenten gefahren ist.

Sie hatten keine Chance. Sie wurden förmlich aufgeschlitzt. Wir haben ihm auch Gewebe abgenommen und es stellte sich heraus dass er nun doch kein Mensch ist. Er hat soweit wir es feststellen konnten sowohl linksdrehende als auch rechtsdrehende DNA"

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Brandspuren an Panzerung und Haut.

"Er wird noch etwa 5 Stunden schlafen und dann langsam aufwachen.

Wir haben vorsätzlich einen EMP Generator neben ihn gestellt der seinen Rechten Arm lähmt"

Dann ist Rei durch meine Aktion nichts passiert?"

fragte ich dazwischen

"Ja" war die knappe antwort von Ritsuko.

"Wurden die techniker und die Soldaten sicher untergebracht?" fragte Misato-san

"Darüber brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen." Antwortete mein Vater

Der Rest der Gespräche ging um den Waffenfund in der Wohnung von Sebastian-kun.

5 Stunden Später

‚**Ishtar'**

Ich wachte auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl das mein Kopf zerspringt.

Meine sicht war verschwommen als wenn ich unter Drogen stand. (Verdammt was haben die mir da bloß reingepumpt?)

Irgendwo Summte etwas.

Das Licht der Neon Lampen strahlte gnadenlos von der weißen Decke auf mein Gesicht.

Ich wollte meinen rechten Arm heben um die Augen abzudecken aber er gehorchte mir nicht.

(Scheiß Elektronik) Genervt wollte ich nun meinen linken Arm heben. Aber ich spürte einen Widerstand. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das ich auf das bett fixiert war. Ich versuchte Probeweise meine Beine zu heben. Sie waren auch fixiert. Jetzt war ich richtig sauer. Ich aktivierte das Interne HUD Display in meiner Augeniris nur um den Schock meines Lebens zu erfahren.

Etwas Heftiges packte mein Gehirn und mir wurde Schwarz vor Augen.

Nach 5 Minuten öffnete ich meine Augen. (Ein Emp-Generator?)

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ein Glassfenster. Wahrscheinlich war es verspiegelt.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Dr. Akagi kam rein. Ich senkte wieder denn Kopf aufs Kissen und hörte wie sie leise näher kam.„Was wollen sie?" fragte ich wütend

„Mehr über dich erfahren" antwortete sie gelassen

„Dann lassen sie mich los"

„Das kann ich nicht"

„Sie haben Angst vor mir oder?"

"Nunja Angst würde ich es nicht nennen. Eher wissentschaftliches Interesse."

"Sie blüffen doch. Meinem Zustand nach zu urteilen haben sie es geschafft mir die Panzerung zu entfernen und Blut und Gewebeproben zu entnehmen."

"Sie haben ein Auge dafür oder? Waren sie schon mehrmals in solchen Situationen?"

"Wer weiss?"

3 Stunden vor Ishtars Aufwachen.

,Toschrek'

Ich landete meinen Schwer beschädigten Orbital Frame im Hangar des Schlachtschiffes Avenger. Überall waren Wracks oder schwer beschädigte maschinen vom Typ Orbital Frame zu sehen.

Auch standen mehrere Raumjäger vom Typ Arcflow im Hangar.

In der Schlacht wurde der Jägerhangar getroffen und musste Evakuiert werden.

(Wann hört das Blutige schlachten auf? Wann hört der Krieg gegen die Shengai auf? Er hat schon so viele Opfer gekostet. Der Anfang des Krieges. Er liegt schon über 1000 Jahre zurück)

Ich schaute mich um und sah Verletzte Kimeras und Kyrrodonier auf tragen.

Der Lordcommander erzählte einst dass es schon mehr als 1Million Tote auf den Seiten der Allianz in diesem Krieg gab. Wir konnten immer nur gewinnen weil wir so verzweifelt gekämpft haben.

"Hauptmann Toschrek"

Der Name ließ mich aufhorchen.

"Was gibt es? Ist es wegen meiner Maschine? Ich weiß das sie schrottreif ist." fragte ich den Tech der zu mir gelaufen kam.

Er salutierte vor mir

"Ma'am. Ich soll ihnen ausrichten das Marschall of the Army's Ishtar Mandreyen von Nerv und der U.N. Gefangen genommen wurde."

"Was? Wie lange ist das her?"

"15 Stunden Terra Standart zeit."

"Und wieso wurde ich nicht benachrichtigt?" Ich wurde langsam sauer

"Sie befanden sich in der Schlacht Ma'am"

"Wo ist Flottenadmiral Demostones?" schrie ich den Tech an

"Auf der Brücke Ma'am" sagte er völlig eingeschüchtert.

Ich ließ den Tech stehen und rannte zum den Fahrstühlen am anderen Ende des Hangars.

"Kommandobrücke" sagte ich im Lift.

Sofort fuhr der lift los.

Zischend hielt der Lift an und die Tür öffnete sich zur Kommandobrücke.

Mir stockte der Atem.

Auf dem Bild waren die Wracks von 5 Fregatten der Allianz zu sehen. Weiter hinten sah ich die Überreste der Organischen Shengai schiffe.

"Oh mein Gott" flüsterte ich leise.

Meine Wut war verraucht.

Ich ging langsam, den Blick vom Bildschirm nicht abwendent, zum Platz des Schiffscaptain's

"Admiral Demostones ich muss mit ihnen reden. Es geht um den Marschall of the Armys."

"Ich weiß bescheid. Er wurde von den Terranern Gefangen genommen. Ich hab einen Androiden losgeschickt der Ihnen klar machen soll dass sie ihn freilassen sollten."

1 Tag später.

,Ishtar'

"Bis später Misato-san. Ich gehe jetzt zur Schule. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging zur schule.

In der Klasse erwartete mich mein schock des Lebens. Dort saß Sebastian-kun.  
>"Ohajo Shinji" sagte Toji und kam zu mir.<p>

"Was ist los Shinji? Du bist so bleich. geht es dir nicht so gut?"

Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

"Seid wann sitzt Sebastian-kun denn dort?"

"Wieso?"

Sebastian-kun blickte zu mir rüber und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Bevor er wieder auf sein Laptop schaute.

"Weil er im Nerv Krankenhaus liegt. Er ist der Pilot des Alien Eva."

"WAAS?" Schrieen Toji und Kensuke gleichzeitig.

Gerade kam Rei in die klasse und erspähte Sebastian-kun.

Sie blieb mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen stehen.

"Das kann nicht sein" flüsterte sie leise

Genau in diesem Moment stand Sebastian-kun auf und kam auf uns zu.

"Ich habe eine Nachricht an Nerv und die U.N. Ihr habt 24 Stunden Zeit Ishtar Mandreyen freizulassen ansonsten greift die Armee der Allianz von Kyrrodon Neo-Tokyo 3 an. Es werden keine gefangenen gemacht und wir werden jeden Widerstand brechen der kommen wird."

Er flüsterte die Worte und alle die in der nähe waren erstarrten.

"Wer bist du? Ich spüre bei dir nichts, keine Gefühle, keine Gedanken." fragte Rei

"Ich bin ein Androide und hatte bloß den Auftrag euch diese Botschaft zu überreichen."

Dann erschien um ihn herum ein grüner Wirbel und er verschwand darin.

Nach anfänglicher Erstarrung griff ich zum Handy und rief Misato an.

1 stunde später.

Noch 23h bis zum Angriff der Allianz.

'Misato'

Wir hörten alle gespannt dem Bericht von Shinji und Rei.

In der Stadt war die Panik ausgebrochen weil sich das Gerücht des Angriffs wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte.

Die ersten Menschen verließen schon die Stadt weil sie Angst hatten.

"Und mit den Worten das er ein Androide ist verschwand er." schloss Shinji den Bericht ab.

Es folgte schweigen und dann riefen die anderen Operatoren durcheinander.

Ich ignorierte es.

"Gut wir haben noch 23 stunden bis diese Allianz angreift. Das sind mehr als genug zeit um Gegenmaßnahmen einzuleiten. Wegtreten.

‚Ishtar'

22 h bis zum angriff

Ich wachte wieder auf.

Neben mir war ein Tablett mit essen und vor mir standen 2 Marines der Terraner.

„Was soll ich damit?" fragte ich die Marines „Essen? Wollt ihr dass ich sterbe? Ich vertrage so gut wie kein Terranisches Essen. Ich schlug das Essen auf den Boden. Ich legte mich wieder auf das Kissen und einer der beiden Soldaten ging raus.

5 Minuten später bekam ich hohen besuch. Es war der Kommandant Ikari und sein Gefolgsmann Fuyutsuki.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte ich den Kommandanten.

„Ihr Volk will unsere Stadt angreifen."

„Ach und was interresiert mich das? Ich bin hier unten gefangen und habe keine Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse da oben. Die sind darauf spezialisiert ohne mich zu arbeiten und selbst wenn sie diesen Angriff überleben werden noch mehr kommen um Vergeltung zu nehmen."

,Toschrek'

Ich stand wieder im Hangar und sah wie die Vorbereitungen liefen.

Überall waren Jadephönixe zu sehen die Gefechtsbereit gemacht wurden.

Zwar dauerte es noch 22 Stunden bis zum angriff der in den frühen Morgenstunden beginnen sollte aber ich hatte verlangt das die Vorbereitungen so schnell wie möglich abgeschlossen werden sollen.

Ich hatte gehört das sollte für die Kimerianischen Rekruten die Feuertaufe sein.

Neo Tokio 3 war aber auch eine extremal gut befestigte Anlage der Terraner deshalb soll auch schweres Kriegsgerät in Form von Titanen und Sturmträgern dabei sein.

Ich schaute mich um. Es werden wahrscheinlich 50 Jadephönixe eingesetzt wobei 5 Piloten neu waren.

Die alten waren in der Schlacht gestorben. Plötzlich fing der Boden des Hangars an zu Vibrieren. Ich schaute mich um und sah wie die Techs aufhörten zu arbeiten. Am anderen Ende des Hangars öffnete sich die gewaltigen Panzerschotten und ein 300T schwerer Mammut MK3 kam in den Mechhangar.

Ein leichtes Grinsen zeigte sich auf meinem Gesicht. (Das wird lustiger als ich dachte)

20h bis zum Angriff

‚Ritsuko'

Ich stand vor dem Entry-Plug der Alieneva. Es hatte überall diese Komischen Schriftzeichen drauf.

(Ich frage mich was sie wohl bedeuten. Der Pilot hatte auch solche Schriftzeichen auf seiner Hundemarke.)

Ich wand mich nun dem Eva allgemein zu.

Die Torsopanzerung war sehr stark beschädigt und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen

Das Fleisch darunter war so stark versengt das der Eva nur mit einer 20% Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder kämpfen könnte.

Die Ähnlichkeiten mit den anderen Eva's waren erschreckend.

Mir stellte sich die Frage wie sie an das Material gekommen sein könnten.

Bis auf das Individuelle Aussehen und einen gewissen genetischen Unterschied waren die Evas gleich.

Die Torso- und die Beinpanzerung hatte es am schwierigsten erwischt und das zu reparieren war zu schwer mit den Mitteln hier im Nerv Hauptquartier.

Man müsste Material aus Übersee liefern und dann war die Sache mit dem Piloten.

Ich schaute auf meine Uhr.

Es war kurz vor 12 Uhr und die nächste Konferenz stand an.

Ich verlies den Eva Hangar Richtung Konferenzräumen

‚Ishtar'

Ich war immer noch auf dem Bett gefesselt und versuchte zu schlafen was ich aber nicht schaffte.

Dazu war ich zu aufgeregt. (Meine Truppen treffen in knapp 20 Stunden ein? Wieso dauert das so lange?

Ein paar weiter Soldaten kamen in den Raum und brachten mir essen.

(Bringen mir jetzt die Soldaten das Essen?)

„Wie nett von euch aber ich vertrage nichts Menschliches.

Also könnt ihr dem Kommandanten sagen dass er mich freilassen soll weil ich ansonsten hier verhungern werde."

Einer der Soldaten schlug mir in den Magen.

Ich krümmte mich soweit es ging aber diese Fesseln hinderten mich daran.

(Arschlöcher)

Die Soldaten Verließen wieder der Raum.

(Und was hat das denen jetzt nun gebracht?)

19h

‚Misato'

Die Konferenz ging gerade zu ende und ich beeilte mich. In einer halben Stunde war das Treffen mit den hohen Militärs. Die UN hatte beschlossen alle verfügbaren Streitkräfte nach Neo-Tokyo 3 zu Transportieren und das waren Rund 90% der Weltstreitkräfte.

Shinji und Rei sollten an dieser entscheidenden Schlacht teilnehmen.

Man hatte auch etwas Interessantes zum Thema Sebastian-kun und dessen Partnerin, dieser, Marie erfahren.

Es gab nie einen Sebastian Treshold. Die Person war komplett erfunden, aber wegen der klaren menschlichen Gene konnte ein Verweiss auf einen Michal Dzielski festgestellt werden, der aber schon am Tag des Second Impact starb.

Es gab ein Grab und eine Sterbeurkunde. Marie Christin Biedermann gilt interessanterweise als vermisst aber erst nach dem Second Impact.

Sie verschwand damals aus einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt. Die Gründe warum sie da drin war sind nicht bekannt.

Die einzige lebende Verwandte starb beim Angriff des Engels vor ein paar Monaten. Sebastian-kun wurde inzwischen in die Gefängniszellen im Nerv Hauptquartier verlegt.

Das Krankenhaus wird nicht mehr als sicher eingestuft.

Der Fahrstuhl den ich automatisch betreten hatte hielt an und ich ging aus dem Gebäude.

Ein Schwarzer Wagen stand am Eingang.

Ich stieg ein und der Wagen fuhr los.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten Fahrt kam ich am Militärflughafen an wo gerade ein gewaltiger Airbus A380 landete.

Die UN zog es wirklich heftig auf.

Überall auf dem Parkplatz waren Panzer und andere Bodenfahrzeuge zu sehen.

Und auf dem Flughafen standen an allen freien Stellen F/A-22 Raptors und VTOL's

Ich bedankte mich bei dem Fahrer und stieg aus dem Wagen aus um zum Kommandozelt zu kommen.

‚Ryama'

Ich schlich mit meinem Späher Team durch die Stadt.

Unsere Aufgabe war es Potenzielle Ziele für die Schiffsgeschütze der Flotte zu Markieren.

Wir passierten gerade eine Kreuzung als wir Motorgeräusche hörten.

Ich hob die Hand um meinem Team zu signalisieren zu stoppen.

Dann fing ich an zu lauschen.

Dank meiner Telepathischen Begabung spürte ich die Panzerkolonne auf mich und mein Team zukommen.

Ich sagte ihnen nur Befehle und die Soldaten postierten sich auf den breiten Bürgersteigen. Und das keine Minute zu spät denn schon kam die Panzerkolonne an uns Vorbei.

Es waren mehrere Panzer vom Typ M3 Andorra.

Die 160 mm Anti-Panzerkanone war stark genug um die Panzerung eines Soldaten, der in einer Schweren Halbrüstung steckte, zu durchschlagen.

Als der letzte Wagen der Kolonne vorbeifuhr gingen ich und mein Trupp weiter.

In der ferne sah ich den Militärflughafen von Neo-Tokyo 3.

Die Kolonne kam von dort.

Ich gab meinem Trupp den Befehl dorthin zu gehen.

Vielleicht ließ sich was rauskriegen.

18,30 h bis zum Angriff

‚Ishtar'

Ich saß nun in einer Gefängniszelle.

Ich wurde vor knapp einer Halben stunde hierher gebracht und nun saß ich hier.

(Nun sitze ich eine geschlagene halbe stunde hier und nichts passiert)

Mein Rechter Arm war immer noch bewegungsunfähig.

Das lag an dem EMP-Generator der irgendwo in der Nähe war.

(Scheinbar will man mich immer noch nicht freilassen. Verdammter Dreck. Wenn doch meine Sensorphalanx und mein Tal-Riak gehen würden. Dann könnte ich diesen Gottverdammten Terranern in den Arsch treten und hier abhauen. Aber NEIN sie müssen es auf die harte Tour probieren und ein offenes Gefecht mit den DFK Bodentruppen riskieren das sie 100% verlieren werden da wir die besseren Truppen haben. Ich kann nur hoffen das die Fallen Death Kampfteams mich finden bevor die Terraner auf irgendwelche Dummheiten kommen.)

Ich setzte mich auf die harte Pritsche und starrte einfach nur geradeaus.

(Das ist das erste Mal das ich mich so für die Terraner nach langer Zeit einsetzte und was ist der dank dafür? Sie sperren mich ein. Wenn sie doch mal das Licht ausmachen könnten. Dann könnte ich mal entspannt schlafen. Ich hob meinen Blick zur Decke. (Leute beeilt euch.)

18h bis zum angriff

,Toschrek'

Ich saß in meinem Brandneuen Jadephönix, besser gesagt schwebte ich durch ein Antigrav Feld gehalten genau in der Mitte des Cockpits. Der Innenraum des Kokons wo der Jadephönix war wurde angezeigt. Es war eine Total Graue Fläche. Der Kokon wird eigentlich benutzt um Jadephönixe beim Orbitalabwurf zu schützen. Im Gegensatz zur Eva-A, die sich in Feindgefangenschaft befand und über ein Antigrav System besaß, benutzten die Jadephönixe anmontierte Sprungdüsen. Wie der Eva besitzen die Jadephönixe auch über ein Anti Minen System das bei der Landung aktiviert wird.

Und das werden wir dringend nötig haben. Laut den Geist Team berichten legten die Menschen sehr viele Minenfelder die auch uns verdammt gefährlich werden konnten. Dazu kamen die vielen Bodentruppen die uns auch einheizen konnten. Es wurden mehrere Batallione der neuartigen M3 Andorra Kampfpanzer gesichtet. Das beste was die Menschen aufzubieten hatten. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und der Arm des Mechs machte es nach. Dadurch berührte der Mecharm den Kokon und das Holosystem legte mir einen Widerstand. Ich ließ davon ab und senkte dann den Arm wieder in die Standartposition.

„So Leute der Checkup ist erledigt ihr könnt den Kokon öffnen." Sagte ich zu den Techs draußen.

Klickend öffnete sich der Kokon und der Blick auf die Innenseite des Trägers Hangartors wurde frei.

Ich bewegte meine Beine und der Mech bewegte sich aus dem Kokon. Ich machte ein paar Bewegungsübungen und der Mech machte es nach. (Scheinbar ist alles in Ordnung)

Ich schaute mich im Hangar um und sah massig Techs beim Arbeiten. Entweder halfen sie den Piloten bei den Gefechtsvorbereitungen oder sie tauschten Panzerplatten aus.

Einige Piloten trugen sogar wieder diese albernen Zeichen auf ihre Mechs auf.

Ich schaute auf meine interne Uhr.

(Oh ich muss mich beeilen. Die Missionsbesprechung fängt gleich an.)

Ich lenkte meinen Mech wieder in den Kokon und fuhr den Reaktor durch einen Stimmenbefehl runter.

Als meine Füße den Boden berührten ging die Cockpitluke in der Front Torso Panzerung auf und ich verließ den Jadepöhnix.

‚Ryama'

Ich stand im Grossen Besprechungsraum der Avenger.

Überall standen Gruppenführer und unterhielten sich miteinander.

Gerade kam die Herrin des Stahls mit ihren 6 Riesigen Berserker Schwertern herein und ich ging zu ihr.

„Hallo Marshall Biedermann."

Ich salutierte vor ihr

„Aaah Hauptmann Ryama. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Ganz gut und ihnen?"

„Schlecht der Flottenadmiral hat mich zu den Jadephönix Truppen gesteckt und ich kann diese Dinger auf die Pest nicht ab."

(Was denkt sich der Flottenadmiral bloß?)

Ich drehte mich zum Kommandotisch um und sah den Flottenadmiral der sich mit ein paar Techs unterhielt.

„Meine Damen kann ich mal durch?" fragte mich eine Stimme.

Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und sah den Stand Alone Agenten Korvan.

Ein Schutzwehr Soldat der seit dem Anfang der kimerianischen Streitkräfte dabeiwar und von der Dysonspähre kam.

Obwohl er schon über 300Jahre alt ist sieht er nicht älter als 25 aus.

Ein Lautes Geräusch ertönte und der Raum wurde verdunkelt. In der Mitte des Raums wurde ein riesiges Modell der Stadt Neo-Tokyo 3 gezeigt. Dann ertönte Flottenadmirals Demostones laute Stimme im Raum.

Krieger dee Allianz. Hört mich an. Gestern um 0010 wurde Marshall of the Armys Ishtar Mandreyen, auch bekannt als Exless Omidar, von den Terranern festgenommen. Deshalb wurde Operation Morgengrauen ins leben gerufen. Das Ziel ist es den Marschall of the Armys zu befreien und zu verhindern das die Terraner einen nutzen davon haben. Nun blinkten in der Karte hunderte von Roten Punkten auf. Jedes dieser punkte war ein einzelnes Ziel und zu jedem dieser Punkte kamen Daten dazu. Was es war, wie stark es war und wie hoch der Widerstand ist.

„Die Stadt ist stark befestigt und hat gute Anti Luft Systeme. Deshalb werden die Truppen außerhalb der Stadt landen und die Verteidigung der Stadt schwächen. Einige Rote Punkte wurden ausgeblendet und nur noch die Punkte an den Gebäuden wurden angezeigt. „Das sind die Primären Angriffsziele. Die gilt es auszuschalten.

Die karte änderte sich und zeigte mehrere grüne Punkte die sich der Stadt näherten.

„Das ist Angriffstrupp Omega. Er wird sich der Stadt aus der östlichen Richtung nähern und die

Flak-Systeme ausschalten. Der Angriffstrupp besteht aus eine Kompanie Jadepöhnixe und 2 Kompanien Infanteristen. Nach ausschalten von mindestens 70% der Luftabwehr wird dann die Unterstützung in Form von Shilkas, Fallen Deaths per Orbitalabwurf und Terror Trupps in Valkyries landen.

Wir wissen dass die UN mehr und mehr Truppen nach Neo Tokio 3 schickt.

Deshalb wird die Operation Morgengrauen morgen um 0800 nach Kyrrodonischen Standart beginnen. Die einzelnen Abteilungsleiter sollen sich bei mir melden.

Die Restlichen Einheiten werden dann morgen um 0600 ihre Befehle bekommen. WEGTRETEN."

Ich ging mit dem Marschall nach vorne zum Pult. Der Flottenadmiral unterhielt sich mit dem Stand Alone Agenten.

Neben ihnen war eine stark verkleinerte Version der Stadt zu sehen. Ich ging näher und salutierte vor dem Admiral.

„Admiral Demostones. Major Ryama meldet sich zum Rapport."

‚Shinji'

Ich saß in meinem Entry-Plug und starrte auf die Simulationen der Feindlichen Maschinen die mich angriffen.

(Es sind nur Simulationen. Es sind nur Simulationen.)

Ich hob das Trainingsgewehr und feuerte auf die Simulationen. 2 Erwischte ich dann packten mich die anderen 10 und Rissen mich zu Boden. Ich wand mich im Griff der Fremden Maschinen und schaffte es einen Arm Freizubekommen als ich ein heftiger Schlag gegen meinen Torso kam und das Innere des Entry Plugs schwarz wurde.

(Verdammte Scheisse. Wieder nichts! Es ist so frustrierend)

Der Entry-Plug wurde wieder hell und man sah Ibukis-san Gesicht.

„Du hast diesmal 10 Sekunden länger überlebt. So langsam wird das was." Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht aber für mich sah das wie Hohn aus.

„Du bist aber immer noch zu langsam" sagte gerade Dr. Akagi die in den Sichtbereich kam.

„Ich hab es aber geschafft 2 von zu ihnen zu erwischen." sagte ich etwas stolz.

„2 von wie vielen? 8? Das sind gerade mal 25% von der gegnerischen Militärstärke und ich vermute mal nur dass es 8 sind pro Einheit aber es könnten noch viel mehr sein."

„Durch was wurde ich denn diesmal erwischt Ibuki-san?"

„Warte mal kurz" Ich sah durch die Kamera wie sie auf der Tastatur rumtippte. „Du wurdest von dem Laser erwischt. Aber diesmal feuerte der Feind mit 5 Maschinen wogegen dass AT-Feld nichts gebracht hatte.

Ich schaute zu den beiden

„Kann ich noch mal kämpfen?"

Nächster Tag

Noch 1 Stunde [Allianz Zeit] bis zum Angriff

,Toschrek'

Ich saß in meinem Cockpit und machte die letzten Checkups.

Draußen liefen verdammt viele Techs rum die immer noch denn Piloten letzte Hinweise gaben und Panzerplatten austauschten.

Ich schloss die Konsole vor mir und öffnete einen Com-Kanal du den Techs da draußen.

„Okay Jungs ich bin soweit fertig.  
>Macht das Ei klar und vergesst das Gewehr nicht."<p>

„Ja Ma'am" kam es aus dem Com-Kanal zurück und ein Gewaltiges Gefechtsgewehr wurde reingeschoben.

Dann schlossen sich die Halbrunden Kugeln und an einigen stellen flackerte für einige Sekunden ein schwächliches Licht auf als die Eier versiegelt wurden.

Dann herrschte Dunkelheit und Stille im Inneren des Cockpits.

Den Com-Kanal hatte ich inzwischen geschlossen und nun saß ich drinnen und fuhr die Systeme des Jadephönixes runter.

(Nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Angriff und wir werden Siegen.)

Ein Vibrieren ging durch das ganze Konstrukt als die Triebwerke der Träger zündeten.

Ich klinkte mich ins Com-system ein und lies mich im Netzwerk treiben.

Ich schaute mich um und logte mich dann in das Kamerasystem ein.

Die Frontpartie des Trägers war zu sehen und in etwas weiterer Entfernung waren weitere 5 Träger zu sehen die wie Feuerbälle auf die Erde stürzten.

Unter mir zog grad die Amerikanische Ostküste Vorbei und ich sah hunderte von Raketen aufsteigen. (Nuklear Raketen?)

Ich öffnete einen Komkanal zur Brücke.

„Gamma eins an Captain Helios. Haben sie das grad eben gesehen? "

„Ja Ma'am. Sie fliegen aber zur Avenger. Die haben kurz nachdem wir abgedockt haben, ihre Schilde aktiviert."

Das beruhigte mich sehr.

(Die Schutzschilde der Avenger sind etwas was man nicht unterschätzen darf. Sie werden wirkungslos daran zerplatzen.)

Ich deaktivierte denn Komm-Kanal und fing an aus Langeweile meine Systeme einem Chekup zu unterziehen.

‚Shinji'

Noch 30 Minuten bis zum Angriff

Meine Eva war bereit in die Schlacht zu ziehen.

Vor 10 Minuten kam die Meldung rein das 7 unbekannte Objekte sich im Orbit enttarnt hatten.

Daraufhin schickte die UN 100 Pre-Impact Atomraketen dagegen die.

Ich schaute mir auf dem Taktischen Monitor den Anflug der Raketen und die Bewegungen der feindlichen Schiffe.

6 Objekte lösten sich von dem anderen großen das wohl das Mutterschiff sein soll.

Sie bewegten sich über den Amerikanischen Kontinent und näherten sich von Osten dem Asiatischen zu.

Unten wurde eine zeit eingeblendet.

#Noch 30 Minuten bis zum Feindkontakt#

Ich bewegte mich etwas in der Eva. Es war warm. Zu warm für meinen Geschmack.

In der ferne war die erste Verteidigungslinie zu sehen. Sie bestand aus normalen Infanteristen und Kampfpanzern vom Typ M3. Eva-00 Stand in 15 Kilometern Entfernung mit mehreren Artillerieeinheiten am anderen Ende der Stadt in Bereitschaft.

Ich hatte gehört das Eva-02 inzwischen auch schon fertig gestellt wurde aber es nicht schaffen würde rechtzeitig nach Japan zu kommen.

Man munkelte dass die Pilotin Probleme machte.

Jedenfalls war es eine Tatsache dass die Stadt mit den 2 Eva's gut Verteidigt wurde.

Ich schaute wieder auf den Monitor der den Raketenangriff zeigte.

Die Geschosse würden in 10 Sekunden einschlagen.

#9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0#

Nichts geschah. Das fremde Objekt war immer noch da.

(Was zum Teufel? Es hätte eigentlich zerfetzt werden müssen.)

„Feindliche Objekte beschleunigen den Flug. Sie werden in 18 Minuten über der Stadt sein."

Die Zeitanzeige sprang auf 18 Minuten um.

„An alle Einheiten bereitmachen für den Kampf."

Wortlos hob ich mein Pellet Gewehr.

(Wie ich das hasse.)

Hier ende ich mal und schreibe den Angriff im nächsten Kapitel.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen. Pillar_of_Autumn


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Leben und sterben.

‚Toschrek'

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch meinen Jadephönix als er aus dem Halterungssystem ausgeklinkt wurde.

Jaulend erwachte der Fusionsreaktor und lieferte die benötigte Energie für den Kampf.

Dann schlug ich auf den Boden und schälte mich aus meinem Kokon.

Mich erwartete ein heftiges Blutbad.

Die Terranischen Panzer feuerten auf die aufbrechenden Kokons wo die Jadephönixe drin waren.

Mehrere brachen auf und die gut 20m großen Humanoiden Kampfroboter griffen ihrerseits mit den Sturmkanonen die Feindlichen Panzer an. Ich ersparte es mir ein Komm-Kanal zu den Terranern zu öffnen den die feuerten eh schon auf uns. Lieber Öffnete ich einen Kommunikationskanal um die Linien zu Koordinieren: „An alle Maschinen wir gehen nach Offensivplan 7-5 vor. Also Waffengeschwister lasst es Rocken." Ich konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen als die Sensorphalanxen der Kommandomaschinen sich aktivierten und die Feindreihen ein scannten.

Kästchen erschienen und umrahmten die Feinde.

Ich selbst suchte mir ein Dutzend Kästchen aus die alle irgendwelche Panzer oder Infanterie Verbände umfassten.

Die restlichen Kästchen verschwanden und ich lud das Sturmgeschütz durch.

Das erste das durch meine Waffe viel war ein Trupp Infanteristen mit einem APC zu meiner rechten.

Sie wurden vom Sperrfeuer einfach weggefetzt, der APC durchlöchert.

‚Misato'

Endlich waren die Maschinen der UN aufgestiegen.

Die Soldaten der Feinde die sich als Krieger der Allianz von Kyrrodon Ausgaben und den Flughafen sabotieren wollten hatten versagt und wurden getötet bevor sie überhaupt einen der Sprengsätze legen konnten.

Gerade zog eine F-16, ein Pre-Impact Modell, auf die Startbahn wo sie in 5 Sekunden grünes Licht haben würde.

Donnernd hob die Maschine ab und flog dem Schlachtfeld entgegen auf dem es nicht so gut stand.

Plötzlich donnerten die Flak's der Stadt los und feuerten auf ein Ziel das irgendwo hinter denn Wolken war.

Dann kamen die 6 gewaltigen Raumschiffe wieder und flogen auf das Schlachtfeld zu.

(Bringen sie Unterstützung? Hoffentlich nicht.)

Ein Soldat kam auf mich zu.

„Ma'am hier ist es zu gefährlich. Ziehen sie sich in das Nerv HQ zurück."

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Ma'am. Wenn sie nicht gehen werde ich sie hier wegbringen. Es ist nur zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

Eine Explosion ertönte und am Himmel flog gerade eine F22 in die Luft.

Die Raumschiffe waren nicht unbewaffnet. Das sah man an den riesigen Geschützen.

Sie feuerten hauchdünne grünliche Laserstrahlen ab die fast immer ihr ziel trafen.

Die F-16 formierten sich und feuerten einen riesigen Schwarm von Raketen gegen eins der Raumschiffe

Ein Schutzschild flackerte auf aber ansonsten passierte nichts.

Ich nahm das Headset vom Kommandostand und wählte die Frequenz von Shinji.

„Shinji."

„Hai Misato-san?"

„Shinji kannst du die feindlichen Raumschiffe sehen?"

„Hai"

„Gut du nimmst einen unter Feuer. Verschieße ruhig dein ganzes Magazin. Du hast genügend weitere."

2 Sekunden vergingen, dann schlugen die Geschosse des Pellet Gewehrs in das Raumschiff und ließen das Schutzschild stark Aufflackern.

Weitere Raketen schlugen in das Schutzschild und es verschwand.

Eine der Geschütze am Raumschiff explodierte und Trümmerstücke regneten auf die Landebahn.

Von den Feindlichen Bodentruppen kam jetzt eine Gegenreaktion und hunderte von Raketen stiegen auf um Jagd auf die Flugzeuge zu machen.

Eine Rakete explodierte genau auf dem auf der Rollbahn stehenden Flieger.

‚Rei'

Überall waren Artillerie Panzer zu sehen die auf den weit entfernten Feind feuerten.

Eins der Raumschiffe stürzte ab und schlug in die Vororte der Stadt ab

Ich nahm die Verbindung mit dem Artillerie Batterieleiter auf.

„Kommandeur Schulz. Ich hab ein Ziel für sie es liegt bei der Position X:15 Y:250."

Der Kommandeur schaute mich entsetzt an.

„Dort befinden sich unsere Truppen. Sie werden getötet wenn wir feuern werden."

„Kommandeur Schulz an diesem Punkt befinden sich keine verbündeten Soldaten mehr. An diesem Punkt ist ein mehrere tausende Tonnen schweres Raumschiff der Aliens niedergegangen und hat alle Leute in der Umgebung getötet. Bevor die Crew des Raumschiffes da raus kommen sollten man es zerstören."

„Ich weigere mich einem Kind zu gehorchen. Selbst wenn es ein Eva Pilot ist."

Ich schaute den jungen UN Offizier an, der keine 30 Jahre war und schon einen so hohen rang wie den eines Kommandeurs innehatte, und in mir regte sich ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Kommandeur. Sie haben meinen Befehlen zu befolgen. Rang technisch bin ich ihnen zwar unterstellt aber ich habe eine Erlaubnis vom Nerv Kommandeur erhalten das alle UN Soldaten sich im Zweifelsfall mir unterstellen zu tun haben wenn es notwendig wird."

Ich sprach die Worte ruhig und gelassen aus.

Der Kommandeur schaute mich entsetzt an und murmelte dann.

„Wenn etwas passiert werde ich drankommen." Etwa 5 Sekunden vergingen und dann sagte er: „Ok an die ganze Batterie. Angriff auf die Position X:15 Y:250. Der Feind ist schon in die Stadt eingedrungen und hat eine Befestigung errichtet also haltet drauf Jungs.

Ich spürte wieder ein seltsames Gefühl sich in mir regen. Ich ignorierte es denn es hatte nichts mit meiner Aufgabe zu tun.

Die Artillerie Panzer drehten sich in Position und Gaben Salvenfeuer.

Ich sah wie die Geschosse in Richtung Raumschiff flogen um dort zu explodieren.

Unmerklich verzogen sich die Spitzen meiner Gesichtsmuskeln nach oben.

‚Toschrek'

Entsetzt blickte ich auf den gewaltigen Feuerball der in der ferne aufstieg.

„…die Aklandor wurde vernichtet. Alle Soldaten, sofort den Feind angreifen. Ich wiederho…"

Stille drang aus dem Komm. Gerät.

Ich beschleunigte meinen Jadephönix auf die Maximale Laufgeschwindigkeit von 80 Km/h

Etwas Schlug in die Seite meiner Maschine und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Dadurch rammte ich die nächste Hauswand und wurde unter den Trümmern begraben.

Zwar wurde meine Sicht behindert aber die Sensorphalanx konnte 3 Kampfpanzer der Terraner Orten die um die Ecke Fuhren.

Statt ihm zu folgen lief ich einfach durch das nächste Gebäude und richtete so großflächige Verwüstungen an.

Ich brach etwa 25 Meter hinter dem Feindlichen Reihen aus der Gebäudewand.

Neben dem Panzer waren knapp ein Zug Infanteristen mit Raketenwerfern.

Ein schneller Scann ergab dass es ungelenkte Raketen waren.

(Billigware)

Die Soldaten hatten mir den Rücken zugewendet und duckten sich.

Ein paar hatten sich schon umgedreht aber sie reagierten nicht.

(Sind wohl zu sehr geschockt)

Ich lief los.

Einige Soldaten erholten sich vom anfänglichen schock und ich musste Springen um den Raketen auszuweichen.

Unter mir donnerten die Raketen vorbei.

Noch 10 Meter.

Die Soldaten luden die Raketenwerfer nach.

Noch 5 Meter.

(Das war's) Ich schlug mit dem Mechhandrücken in die Soldatenreihe.

Die die nicht sofort zerplatzten flogen gegen die Hauswände wo sie Blut überströmt liegen blieben.

Der Panzerturm drehte sich, aber es war zu spät.

Ich zog aus dem Hüfthalter mein Vibro Nahkampfmesser und rammte es in den Motorblock des Panzers.

Er Explodierte und verformte das Messer so das es nutzlos wurde.

Ich drehte meinen Jadephönix und sah nur 2 Häuserblocks weiter einen Armee Lastwagen der Menschen.

(Na was haben wir da? Einen LKW.)

Gemächlich ging ich auf den LKW zu und zertrat die Fahrzeugbesatzung die meinen Mech angestarrt hatte.

‚Shinji'

Aus dem Komm gerät kamen die Rufe der Soldaten.

Sie erbaten Feuerunterstützung.

Ich hob mein Pellet Gewehr und feuerte eine Salve die durch 3 Häuserblocks gingen.

Ich traf denn die Soldaten fingen an zu jubeln.

„Shinji kannst du mich hören?" Die Stimme kam aus dem Komm gerät und gehörte Misato

„Hai Misato-san. Was gibt es?"

„Shinji. Am Punkt 128-157 ist ein riesiger Roboter des Feindes aufgetaucht.

Er befindet sich gerade im ECM Feld das bedeutet wenn ihn jemand angreift kann er keine Unterstützung rufen aber es befinden sich Feindmaschinen in der Nähe und er nähert sich der Artilleriebatterie bei der Position 136-145.

Du hast die Aufgabe denn Roboter auszuschalten. Die Artillerie wird sich dann um denn Rest kümmern.

"Hai Misato-san"

Ich schloss den Komm-Kanal und setzte denn Eva in Bewegung.

Keine 30 Sekunden später näherte ich mich der Maschine.

Sie war immer noch alleine.

Es war ein 2beiniges Ungetüm das 2 Gewaltige Kanonen auf den Schultern hatte.

Ich hob mein Gewehr in den Anschlag und näherte mich vorsichtig der Maschine.

Ich hatte ziemliches Glück als ich sie bemerkte.

In der Deckung eines Gebäudes waren feindliche Infanteristen zu sehen.

Die 14 Soldaten beobachteten mich.

Ich feuerte eine Salve in ihre Richtung und sie zerplatzten als sie von den Großkalibrigen Kugeln getroffen wurden.

(WOW. Hätte nicht gedacht das das so effektiv ist. Muss wohl Panzerbrechende Munition sein.)

Ich sah blaues Blut aus den Überresten Fließen.

(Wie bei Sebastian. Was das wohl genauer zu bedeuten hat?)

Dafür hatte ich Pech als mehrere Geschosse in mein AT-Feld prallten.

Die Feindlichen Einheiten waren eingetroffen.

Ich zog mich zum nächsten Häuserblock zurück und beobachtete die feindlichen Maschinen.

Es waren diese Humanoiden Roboter aber unter ihnen stand einer mit 6 Gewaltigen Schwertern die fast so lang waren, wie meine Eva hoch war.

Für etwa 20 Sekunden passierte nichts als ich meine Feinde musterte.

Aber ich traute meinen Fähigkeiten nicht.

Am liebsten würde ich mich verkriechen aber mit der Eva ist das sehr schwer.

Die Feindmaschinen bewegten sich.

Ein paar der Maschinen stellten sich zwischen mich und dem Riesenroboter.

Der Rest ging zum Angriff über.

Unter anderem auch der mit den Riesenschwertern.

Ich hob meine Pellet Gewehr und feuerte eine Salve.

2 konnte ich ausschalten aber die restlichen 4 Warfen mich um.

Plötzlich wurde meine Welt in Flammen gestellt und die Feindmaschinen zogen sich zurück.

Über meiner Position feuerten Vtol's Unmengen an Raketen ab die die Feindeinheiten zurückdrängten.

Die übrig gebliebene Infanterie wurde förmlich in Stücke gerissen als die Raketen in den Boden und an den umliegenden Gebäuden einschlugen.

Panzerplatten wurde von den feindlichen Mechs abgeschält und einer der Piloten von der Maschine mit den 6 Schwertern war zu sehen, erschrocken erkannte ich meine Nachbarin die mit dem großen Vorbau darin sitzen. Sie schwebte in der Mitte des Cockpits und ihre Körperhaltung war genau die wie die ihrer Maschine.

Blaues Blut lief ihren Oberkörper runter weil sie eine Verletzung am Kopf hatte

Zögernd hob ich mein Pellet-Gewehr und richtete es langsam auf die Feindlichen Maschinen.

Dann blendete ein Helles Licht mich und ich schloss vor Schmerz die Augen.

Der Riesige Mech der Aliens hatte gefeuert.

Das Geschoss was er abschoss flog nur 30 Meter an meinem Torso vorbei und doch wurde ich von der Schockwelle umgeworfen.

Ich prallte gegen eine Gebäudewand und blieb dadurch aufrecht.

(Er hat daneben geschossen.)

Ich fing an zu jubeln und lief langsam auf den feindlichen Mech zu.

Kurz vor ihm fing ich an mit dem Pellet MG auf ihn zu feuern.

Ich schaffte es nicht einen einzigen Treffer zu landen.

Eine Art Schutzschild umgab ihn.

Ich rammte Frontal mit meinem AT Fiel gegen seinen Schutzschild und beide Felder flackerten auf bevor ich durchkam und einen Hieb mit der Rechten Faust seinen Torso traf.

Die Maschine schwankte unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zurück und brach dann zusammen.

Die anderen Feindlichen Maschinen zogen sich zurück.

Hinter mir erschienen verbündete Panzer und Infanterie die auf den Flüchtenden Feind feuerten.

Ein Tonkanal öffnete sich.

Es war die Stimme einer Frau.

„Thanks for waiting. We go eliminate the Enemy."

Neben mir aktivierte sich ein Bild. Es war Misato und sie war nicht gerade sehr froh. „Shinji was hast du getan? Wieso warst du so langsam?"

Ich war verwirrt.

„Wie meinst du das Misato?"

„Der Schuss des Feindes, er schlug in Eva-00 ein und beschädigte ihn schwer."

Das Bild zeigte nun nicht mehr Misato sondern eine Eva-00 die ein Loch im Bauch hatte und zwar ein sehr großes.

„Misato was ist mit Rei?" fragte ich leise.

„Sie liegt in der Intensivstation."

„Shinji zieh dich zu Punkt 159-279 zurück. Dort ist eine Sammelstelle für die UN Truppen. Du holst dir neue Munition und ein Reparaturteam wird sich um deine Eva kümmern.

‚Toschrek'

Eine Shilka flog über mir vorbei während ich mit meinen Linienbrechern vorrückte.

Überall waren Wracks von UN-Panzern und die Leichen von Soldaten die von Phasenfeuer, Raketenwerfern und Flammenwerfern eliminiert wurden.

Ich bewegte meine Schwer beschädigte Maschine vorwärts und fluchte leise bei jedem Schritt.

(Dieser Scheiß Eva hat einen unserer Titanen zerlegt und die UN-Truppen drängen uns immer weiter zurück. Es tut mir Leid Marschall Malzeres ich werde mein versprechen nicht einhalten können.)

Rückblick: 10 Stunden vorher.

Ich betrat meine Kabine auf der Falling Worlds und setzte mich an mein Persönliches Terminal um einen Bericht den ich schon seit dem letzten Engelsangriff vor mich hinausgeschoben hatte endlich zu schreiben.

Ich hoffte das es mich beruhigen würde denn ich wäre die Höchstrangige Offizierin auf dem Schlachtfeld aber es half nichts den meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder auf das bevorstehende Gefecht zurück.

(Meine Theoretischen Fähigkeiten in ehren aber ich würde Probleme haben wenn der Gegner ein erfahrener Offizier war der wusste wie man die Truppen Koordinierte.)

Ich blickte auf den halbfertigen Bericht und schweifte in Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Marschall Malzeres von vor einer halben Stunde zurück.

Die Tatsache das der Lordcommander der Bastard Squads mir den Befehl gegeben hatte Marschall of the Armys Isthar Mandreyen lebend zurückzubringen oder ich würde nicht lange meinen Posten als Kommandantin einer Fronteinheit behalten weil man mich zum Garnisionsdienst auf Circene verdonnern würde, war nicht gerade hilfreich.

Rückblick ende.

Am Himmel schob sich die Altehrwürdige Aklomerres, ein Flak-Kreuzer des Ersten Zeitalters, in Position. Zwar wurde das Schiff schon seit dem Eintritt in den Japanischen Luftraum von Abfangverbänden angegriffen, aber seit dem von Schockwellenartilleristen auf den Flughafen und dem Verlust eines Stand Alone Teams die die Zielmarker für das Bombardement platzierten, waren die Angriffe nur Nadelstiche vor allem weil die Aklomerres zur Abwehr von Jägern konzipiert war.

Ich hievte meine Maschine in Deckung eines Gebäudekomplex das nur noch eine Ruine war und uns nun als Zwischenlager diente.

Überall waren Techniker der Allianz zu sehen die Maschinen reparierten und ich wusste das auch meine Maschine eine Generalüberholung benötigte.

Gerade landete wieder eine Valkyrie die sofort die Infanteristen aus lud die in ihrem Bauch waren.

Es war ein Trupp Fallen Death's.

Ich stieg durch die Geborstene Luke meiner Maschine aus und ging zum Kommandozelt wo fünf Truppführer standen und über das weitere Vorgehen diskutierten.

Als mich Truppführer Kandores bemerkte salutierte er und erstattete Bericht: "Hauptmann Toschrek. Truppführer Kandores vom Trupp Delta meldet sich zum Einsatz. Meine Fallen Death sind bereit den Lordcommander aus den Händen der Terraner zu befreien."

Ich salutierte zurück und sah den Veteranen aus dem Zweiten Zeitalter an.

"Truppführer Kandores. Wie ist die Lage an der Front und wo sind die einzelnen namhaften Züge?" fragte ich ihn die rituellen Worte der Ehrerbietung gegenüber einem Veteranen dessen Oberster vom Feind gefangen genommen wurde.

"Zug Alpha kämpft sich gerade in Richtung Primären zieles eins durch.

Sie werden das Ziel in circa 25 Minuten erreichen. Zug Omega wurde von feindlichen VTOL Verbänden vernichtet. Der Kontakt zu Zug Zeta ist abgebrochen. Zug Projan liefert sich zurzeit ein Häuserkampf mit Serbischen UN Infanteristen. Zug Terokjan hat das Sekundäre Ziel vier markiert. Die Artillerie beginnt in 10 Minuten das Ziel zu bombardieren.

Jagdzug 35 hat vor 10 Minuten Primäre Ziel zwei eingenommen und verteidigt es jetzt.

Sie erbitten um Unterstützung da der Feind schneller Kontern konnte als erwartet und ihnen mit Panzern zusetzt." meldete er seinen Rapport und sah mich an: "Befehle Hauptmann?"

"Zug Zeta wurde von Eva-01 vernichtet. Zug alpha soll abbrechen und schnellsten sich auf den Weg zu Primären ziel zwei machen. Die Bastard Squads sollen ihre Züge zusammenschließen und die Serbischen Elemente der UN Jagen. Die könnten uns unten in der Geo-Front lästig werden.

Jagdzug 35 soll aushalten. Verstärkung ist unterwegs. Ich rücke mit den Linienbrechern aus." Gab ich die Befehle ins Kom, salutierte vor den Truppführern und ging zu meiner Maschine wo man dabei war Panzerglas an die Front zu tackern und nur auf mich wartete.

‚Ishtar'

Ich lag in meiner Zelle und hörte dem fernen heulen der Sirenen zu.

Noch war alles ruhig aber mein Gehirn arbeitete fortwährend Fluchtpläne aus.

Fast hätte ich es überhört.

Das leise Husten von Schalldämpfern.

(Was? Sind meine Leute schon hier? Das ging aber schnell.)

Ich ging zur verschlossenen Tür und lauschte.

"Finsternis" kam es gedämpft durch die Tür.

"Hoffnungslosigkeit" war meine sofortige Antwort.

Ein Paar Sekunden vergingen dann beulte sich die Tür auf als dagegen geschlagen wurde.

Beim dritten Schlag durchbrach ein gepanzerter Arm die Tür, griff sie und riss sie aus der Verankerung.

Korvan stand vor mir, die Tür noch in der Hand und die Leichen der beiden Wachmänner neben ihm.

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Wo ist ihr Team Agent?" fragte ich ihn verwundert. Ich kannte ihn. Er war einer der vertrauten der Göttin und war bekannt dafür des öfteren Einzelgänge durch zuziehen. Ich verließ meine Kerkerzelle und griff im vorbeigehen nach der Maschinenpistole des Toten.

"Wie ist die Lage an der Oberfläche?"

‚Toschrek'

Ich rückte mit meiner Einheit, der siebten Mechanisierten Kompanie, durch den Tunnel in die Geofront vor.

Uns begleiteten die Reste der neunten Mechanisierten Kompanie, 3 Schwer beschädigte Maschinen und 2 Trupps des 35 Jagdzuges.

"Report." sagte ich.

Gamma sieben der die Rolle des Scouts übernahm marschierte exakt 350 Meter vor uns durch den Tunnel und übermittelte uns die Daten seiner Sensorphalanx.

"Alles Ruhig hier Ma'am. Kein Feindkontakt seid betreten des Tunnels." antwortete mir Gamma sieben.

"Verstanden. An Alle weiter vorrücken und haltet die Augen offen." Befahl ich und setze den Marsch in die Geofront fort.

‚Misato'

„Feinde rücken über die Versorgungsstrecke zwei in die Geofront vor" meldete Aoba.

Ich sah die Punkte der feindlichen Einheiten auf dem Großen Taktikschirm, während daneben ein Bild angezeigt wurde was 5 feindliche Maschinen in Stadttarnfarben anzeigte die durch den Tunnel marschierten.

„ Ritsuko. Status des Bakelit?" fragte ich die Chefwissenschaftlerin.

„Das Material wird gerade vorbereitet und in die entsprechenden Gebiete geleitet. Aber es wird nicht Reichen um sie komplett auszuschalten" antwortete sie mir.

„Feinde rücken über die Schächte 18 und 25 in die Geofront ein." meldete sich nun

Kurosawa-san , eine der neuen Brückentechnikerinnen.

„Sofort die Schächte verriegeln" brüllte ich.

„Es funktioniert nicht." meldete sich Maya Panisch.

„Die Signale zum verriegeln kommen wegen den Beschädigungen der Stadt nicht an"

„Verdammt. Aoba-kun melde den UN Streitkräften das sie Besuch erhalten." sagte ich zum Operator.

„Bakelit ist nun an der Versorgungsstrecke zwei bereit. Wie prognostiziert wird es nicht ausreichen um sie komplett einzuschließen aber wir werden sie damit stoppen können."

gab mir Ritsuko nun Bescheid.

„Einleiten." befahl ich.

‚Shinji'

„Shinji-kun halte dich bereit, die Feinde rücken über die Schächte 18 und 25 in die Geofront ein.

Kümmere dich zuerst um die Feinde die durch den Schacht 25 kommen. Sie sind schneller unterwegs" sagte Hyuga-san zu mir über die Kom Verbindung.

„Hai" antwortete ich und hob mein Gewehr um zu zielen.

Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit dann sah ich wie 10 Humanoide gestalten aus dem Schacht flogen. Instinktiv feuerte ich, verfehlte weil sie zu schnell waren, zielte nach, feuerte erneut eine Salve ab und verfehlte wieder als sie auswichen.

Raketen wurden auf mich und das Nervkrankenhaus, zu dessen Schutz ich abgestellt wurde abgefeuert.

Ich aktivierte mein AT Feld instinktiv und der Beschuss prallte einfach ab.

Dafür trafen die beiden Laserkanonen die Teile der Frontpanzerung meiner Eva und zerstörten sie.

Ich brüllte auf vor Schmerzen und gab wieder eine Salve in Richtung meiner Feinde ab, die wieder verfehlte.

(Verdammt die sind gut. Was sind das für Wesen)

Plötzlich heulte der Annäherungsalarm auf.

Ich sah runter und sah wie die Restlichen Acht Soldaten sich mir näherten, das AT Feld einfach durchbrachen und sich in den Nahkampf mit mir stürzten.

Das Gewehr das ich noch in den Armen hatte lies ich fallen und versuchte eine Abwehrende Körperhaltung einzunehmen.

Zwei der Soldaten sprangen an meinen Armen vorbei direkt auf meine Brust und rammten mir ihre Gewehre zwischen die einzelnen Segmente meiner Panzerung.

Der Rest verteilte sich über meinen gesamten Körper und griff mich an.

Der eine der mir auf die Schulter gesprungen war deckte mit dem Strahl eines Flammenwerfers meinen Kopf ein.

Ich schrie immer noch als ich anfing mich zu wehren und versuchte Panisch ihn von meiner Schulter weg zu bekommen.

Es klatschte einmal als ich etwas erwischte und das Flammende Tosen um meinen Kopf wurde geringer bis es ganz verschwand.

(Ich hab ihn erwischt.)

Dann begann ich mich um die anderen zu kümmern und schlug nach und nach die anderen von meinem Eva ab, als mich wieder die beiden Laserstrahlen erwischten.

Diesmal sprengten sie die Panzerung meines Linken Armes ab und erwischten scheinbar etwas wichtiges denn es wurde Schwierig den Arm zu bewegen.

Mir fiel wieder ein das ich noch eine Pistole hatte, die man mir dank einem Zusatzbehälter, der an der Aussenpanzerung befestigt war.

Mühselig zog ich die auf Eva Format gebaute Waffe, zielte grob in ihre Richtung, feuerte, verfehlte wie nicht anders zu erwarten weil sie auswichen und verlor sie aus der Zielerfassung weil sie in den Wald und damit außer Sicht sprangen.

Ich überprüfte Rasch die Daten meines an die Magi gekoppelten Taktikcomputers und stellte fest das ich keine Feindortung aus dieser Richtung erhielt.

Ich drehte mich um und blickte sah mich in der Geofront um.

An Schacht 18 tobte ein Gefecht und teile der Geofront waren in Rauch eingehüllt.

Fast schon Mechanisch wollte ich meinen Arm mit der Pistole heben und feuernd auf den Feind vorrücken als wieder der Annäherungsalarm los piepte.

Panisch bemerkte ich wie sich ein einzelner Soldat mit einem überdimensionalen Schwert und sechs Flammenden Rückentriebwerken auf mich zustürzte.

‚Ishtar'

Zweifelnd betrachtete ich den bunt zusammen gemischten Haufen vor mir.

Da standen mit Pistolen bewaffnete Techniker neben erfahren unbewaffneten Artilleristen.

Das Kampfgewehr in meiner Hand und das Schwert auf meinem Rücken fühlten sich gut an.

Korvan der neben mir stand, sah mich abschätzend an, und meinte dann: „Sind sie sich sicher Sir? Ich meine gegen Nerv zu kämpfen. Ok aber Eva 01 direkt ohne schwere Unterstützung anzugreifen klingt fast nach Selbstmord."

„vielleicht wird es ja so eine Aktion aber sie sind wie ich ein Veteran und sollten mehr Vertrauen in ihre Vorgesetzten haben." antwortete ich ihm

„Aber Sir" wollte er wieder ansetzten.

„Ruhe Soldat oder ich werde sie wegen Befehlsverweigerung festnehmen und degradieren lassen." sagte ich ruhig und starrte ihn an.

Er schwieg nun und wandte mich an die Gruppe.

„Alle Aufgabenbereiche klar?" fragte ich.

Grüne Bestätigungssymbole flammten in meinem HUD kurz auf.

Wortlos drehte ich mich um hob mein Schwert Himmelsreißer auf das mir Korvan mitgebracht hatte und führte die Gruppe aus dem Gefängnisblock.

Auf dem Weg zum Hangar stießen wir auf keinen Widerstand und erst im Hangar erwartete und eine Gruppe des Nerv Sicherheitsdienstes.

Der Widerstand war schwach, erstaunlich hartnäckig als sie uns bemerkten und am Ende verwundert als wir uns in Richtung Geofront bewegten anstatt in Richtung zentrale.

Während des Gefechts verschoss ich fast die gesamte Munition meines Gewehres um die Flucht der Techniker zu decken.

Kurz bevor wir den Hangar verließen überreichte ich einem verdutzten Techniker meine Waffe und verließ den Gebäudekomplex.

‚Toschrek'

Wir verließen nach einem 15 minütigen Fußmarsch die Versorgungsstrecke in Richtung Geofront.

Meine Persönliche Stimmung konnte man mit angepisst treffend bezeichnen.

(Schon wieder eine Maschine verloren. Am Ende degradieren die mich nicht wegen versagen bei der Einsatzerfüllung sondern wegen den Verlusten an Material.)

Wir waren die letzten die die Geofront erreichten.

An Schacht 18 tobte ein Gefecht zwischen der 259. Infanteriekompanie und den UN Streitkräften das die Kompanie zu verlieren drohte weil die UN fast alles nutzte was sie hier unten aufzubieten hatte.

Trupp Delta kämpfte mit Unterstützung von Ishtar's Leibgarde gegen EVA 01.

Die Kommunikationskanäle wurden mit Unterstützungsanfragen und Zielzuweisungen geflutet.

Ich selbst gab über Funk meine Position und Kampfstärke an Tactica Command durch.

Die Antwort war ein Vorschlag das Central Dogma einzunehmen und den Führungsstab von Nerv festzusetzen. Als Route wurde der weg durch den Park empfohlen weil in der Nähe ein offener Zugang zum Eva Hangar 2 vorhanden war, von wo man ziemlich schnell in der Kommandoraum eindringen konnte.

Ich bestätigte den Vorschlag von Tactica und rückte mit meinem Kampfteam vor.

Neben mir marschierten in einer losen Formation die Reste des 35 Jagdzuges die uns begleiteten als wir Primären ziel zwei eingenommen hatten.

Diese für den Kampf in Gebirgen ausgebildeten Soldaten bewegten sich mit der Profesionalität von erfahrenen Soldaten vorwärts, deckten mögliche ziele ab und kommunizierten so gut wie gar nicht um keine Verräterischen Funksignale abzugeben.

Wir hatten etwa ein drittel des Weges hinter uns als wir im Park von MG Garben aus gedeckten Stellungen empfangen wurden.

Anomen der neben mir lief brach durchlöchert zusammen.

Ich fing an zu sprinten und schaffte es noch mich in Deckung hinter einer Hüfthohe Mauer aus Marmorplatten zu bewegen bevor der Bereich knapp über meinem Kopf bleihaltig wurde.

Der Jagdzug begann aus der Deckung heraus mit Gegenfeuer zu antworten und lenkte sein Feuer mithilfe des als Gesangs getarnten Zielerfassungsdaten.

Ich selbst brüllte aus vollster Kehle als ich hinter meiner Deckung aufstand und Ziele bestätigte.

Ich erschoss 2 Terraner bevor mich das MG wieder in Deckung zwang.

Eine Rakete donnerte so nah an mir vorbei das ich noch den Hitzestrahl spürte.

Eine Explosion ertönte und eins der MG's verstummte.

Wieder erhob ich mich aus meiner Deckung und feuerte wieder bis der Schlitten der Waffe sich arretierte und mir dadurch anzeigte das das Magazin leer war.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde beobachtete ich die Waffe und wollte wieder in Deckung gleiten als mich ein Schuss in die Schulter traf und mich nach hinten, auf den Boden, schleuderte.

Sofort war einer der Soldaten neben mir und legte ein Nanitenmedipack auf meine Schulterwunde.

„Alles in Ordnung Oberleutnant?" fragte er mich`.

Ich nickte nur knapp und blickte mich um während ich unter Schmerzen die Pistole Nachlud.

Der Angriffstrupp war über den halben Park verteilt und feuerte auf die befestigten Stellungen der Terraner.

Das Feindfeuer wurde schwächer und dann bemerkte ich wieso das so war.

Von vorne kam Gesang. Kimerianischer Gesang der begleitet wurde von Massen an Daten zur Zielerfassung der in verdeckten Stellungen liegenden Terranern.

Nach und nach wurden die Terraner eliminiert und von vorne kam eine Gruppe von Kimeras.

Es waren die Techniker und Artilleristen die den Marschall of the Army begleitet hatten.

Sprintend näherten sie sich unserer Stellung und begaben sich zwischen unseren Soldaten.

Ich sah die Gruppe der überlebenden an und bemerkte das der Batterieleiter noch am leben war und dazu noch in meiner nähe verweilte.

Ein verwegener Plan breitete sich in meinem Kopf aus als ich an das 259. dachte

Ich rief die Daten von Tactica auf und bestätigte in meinem Kopf die Vermutung.

Oberleutnant Jendores trauen sie es sich zu ihren Leuten den Befehl über eine Terranische Artilleriebatterie anzuvertrauen?

Der ebenfalls weibliche Oberleutnant sah mich verwundert an und nickte dann abschätzend.

Würde ich nicht einen leichten Raumanzug tragen hätte man mein Grinsen sehen können.

Ein Kimera, vom Rang eines Unteroffiziers, sprang neben meine Position und sprach mich an: „Oberleutnant Toschrek. Unteroffizier Korvan vom Stand Alone. Melde gehorsamst die Befreiung von Marschall of the Army Mandreyen, des 86 Techniker Korps und der 3 Schockwellenbatterie."

Ich sah den Stand Alone Agenten verwundert an und ging die Positionsdaten aller anwesenden Kimeras durch.

Ishtar war nicht unter ihnen weswegen ich Korvan fragend ansprach: „Wo ist der Marschall of the Army Agent?"

Korvan antwortete nicht sondern zeigte nur mit dem Finger in eine Richtung.

Ich blickte dem Fingerzeig hinterher und sah wie ein einzelner Kimera mit 6 Strahltriebwerken und einem Berserker Schwert sich auf EVA 01 stürzte.

‚Misato'

Die Meldungen in der Zentrale überschlugen sich als der Feind aus der Versorgungsstrecke zwei durch den Park in Richtung Central Dogma vorrückte.

Shinji kämpfte immer noch einen Verteidigungskampf gegen die 10 Feindlichen Soldaten und die Schlacht um Schacht 18 wurde langsam kritisch als der Feind mehrere ihrer VTOL's ein flog.

Zumindest an der Oberfläche wurde die Lage entspannter als eins der großen Raumschiffe abdrehen musste als die Flak begann ihr Feuer auf es zu konzentrieren.

Der Kommandant der Serbischen Teilstreitkräfte meldete das sie begannen den Feind um den Eingang zu Schacht 18 zurückzudrängen.

In circa 15 Minuten würden sie das Gebiet zurückerobert haben und die Verbindung zur Magi wiederherstellen damit die Schotten wieder gesperrt wurden.

„Katsuragi-san wir haben den Kontakt zu den Truppen im Park verloren." meldete sich Kurosawa-san.

„Die gefangenen aus dem F-Block sind ausgebrochen und verschwunden." meldete Matsushita.

„Eva 01 wird wieder angegriffen." meldete sich Hyuga-san der die Leitung des uns letzten verblieb enden Eva innehatte.

Ich sah auf dem kleinen Taktikschirm neben dem großen, der die Frontperspektive des Eva's hatte, das sich ein Einzelner Kimera mit 6 Stahlflügeln und einem überdimensionalen Schwert auf ihn Stürzte.

„Wie ist der Status Hyuga-san?" fragte ich den Operator.

„Eva 01 ist beschädigt aber einsatzbereit. Energiereserven sind noch voll weil keiner der Angriffe gegen das Umbilikal-Kabel ging sondern nur selbst auf den Eva. Der Linke Arm ist beschädigt und hat nur noch 73% Einsatzfähigkeit. Es fehlen an der Brust 31% der Panzerplatten und teile des Sensorsystem's wurden zerstört oder beschädigt als der eine Kimera mit dem Flammenwerfer auf den Kopf gefeuert hatte. Ebenfalls ist das Linke Schultersegment beschädigt. Das darin befindliche Progmesser kann nicht mehr herausgezogen werden." antwortete er mir schnell.

Eva 01 schlug mit dem intakten rechten Arm nach dem einzelnen Kimera der einfach mit in der Luft auswich und dann auf dem Arm in Richtung Kopf lief. Auf Schulterhöhe sprang er ab, zündete seine Triebwerke und Hieb mit einem Schlag seines Schwertes das Horn von Eva 01 ab.

Er landete auf dem Kopf der Eva Einheit, fasste sich mit der freien Rechten Hand an den Hals und entfernte etwas Leuchtendes aus seinem Körper. Eva 01 fing wieder an sich zu bewegen und der Soldat fiel vom Kopf.

Dabei verlor er diesen leuchtenden Gegenstand weil er sich nun mit der freien Rechten Hand am bereits demolierten linken Schultersegment festhielt.

Ein schweres Beben erfasste das Hauptquartier.

Ich überprüfte die Konsolen nach den Quellen und musst mit erschrecken feststellen das eins der Schächte zwischen Geofront und Oberfläche aktiviert wurde.

Ich legte den Abschnitt auf eine Nebenanzeige des Hauptanzeige.

„Gott steh uns bei. Wir sind verloren."

Aus dem Schacht marschierte feuernd einer der gewaltigen Mech's des Feindes.

‚Ishtar'

Kaum das mein zusammengewürfeltes Team den Hangar in Richtung Freiheit verlassen hatte sah ich schon Eva 01 der sich in Richtung der 259. aufmachen wollte.

Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo und sprang auf halben Wege, meine Triebwerke zündend, in Richtung Eva.

Der Mech bemerkte mich und schlug nach mir.

Kurz bevor mich die Gewaltige Faust erreichte zündete ich eine reihe von Manövriertriebwerken und wich um Haaresbreite dem Schlag aus.

Kaum das die Faust vorbei donnerte, ich spürte den Luftsog den sie verursachte, reaktivierte ich die Schwerkraftmanipulatoren meines Anzuges.

Auf der Unterseite des gewaltigen Armes rannte ich hoch, veränderte wieder die Schwerkraft und rannte nun auf der Oberseite nach oben.

Kurz vor erreichen des Schultersegmentes sprang ich ab und Hieb mit einem Schlag das Horn des Eva ab.

Beim Anlanden auf dem Kopf veränderte ich wieder die Schwerkraft und schlug mit dem 6-fachen meines Körpergewichts auf.

Teile der Panzerung wurden eingedrückt, was mir einen teilweise sicheren Stand bracht.

Den Augenblick nutzte ich um mir einen Blick über die Gegenwärtige Lage einzuholen, taktische Daten zu konsolidieren und um das sigillum mundus emigrans zu entfernen.

An einem der Schächte kämpfte immer noch das 259. gegen die UN, im Park erlagen langsam die Gefechte und aus Richtung Osten betrat gerade einer unserer Titanen die Geofront.

(Wie kommt der hier denn bitte rein?)

Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen denn Shinji entschied sich in diesem Moment wieder zu bewegen und ich verlor meinen Sicheren halt auf dem Kopf.

Fluchend fiel runter verlor das Sigillum und schaffte es gerade so mich an einem der schon beschädigten Panzersegmente der Brust festzuhalten.

Meine Sensorphalanx warnte mich vor der annähernden Hand des Eva's.

Ich winkelte meine Beine an, zielte kurz, sprang ab und landete auf dem beschädigten linken Arm auf Ellbogenhöhe direkt neben dem aufgeschossenen Segment wo ich nun mein Schwert rein rammte.

Das zucken des Eva's war mir Beweis-genug das ich etwas wichtiges getroffen hatte.

Der Schlag der mich nun erwischte fegte mich nun nicht nur von der Eva weg sondern brach mir gefühlt fast alle Knochen im Leib.

Ein schneller Blick in die Schadensanzeige meines HUD eröffnete mir das ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

(Energiereserven nur noch für 10 Minuten, keine Munition mehr, schwere Schäden an der Sensorphalanx und 3 zerstörte Triebwerke. Dazu massig Softwarefehler was ein reibungsloses Funktionieren meiner Schwerkraftkontrollen verhinderte. Zeit diesen Tanz zu beenden.)

Ich stand vom Boden auf wo es mich verschlagen hatte und sah zu dem Eva hinauf wobei ich den Kopf ziemlich weit in den Nacken legen musste um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

(In Ordnung wie kriege ich dieses Riesenbaby klein? Wenn ich das Umbilikal-Kabel mit meiner Restlichen Energie zerstöre koppelt der sich schneller als mir lieb ist an ein neues während ich verrecke. Wenn ich die Sensorphalanx seines Kopfes zerstöre legen diese Dreckssäcke aus der feindlichen Zentrale ihn auf Aussenkameras und leiten ihn dann so. Also bleibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Ich muss ihn aus seinem Entryplug prügeln.)

Wieder überprüfte ich meine Möglichkeiten und stellte fest je länger ich nun nachdachte desto geringer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit das ich Siegreich daraus herauskam.

Also begann ich zu agieren und rannte am Boden auf den Eva zu.

Er versuchte mich zu treten und wieder bevor er mich erwischen konnte wich ich aus.

Als ich an seinen Beinen vorbei war stieß ich mich vom Boden ab, zündete kurz meine verbliebenen Triebwerke so das der Schub ausreichte um in die Nackengegend zu gelangen und rammte eins meiner Beine in die Lücke des Panzers zwischen Nackenpanzer und Schultersegment.

Als ich einen sicheren stand hatte nutzte ich die Restliche Energie für meine Schwerkraftsysteme um ein inverses Feld auszubauen während ich meine beiden Arme ebenfalls dabei benutzte.

Diese Aktion fraß 60% meiner Restlichen Energiereserven aber ich konnte den Panzer entfernen und hatte freien Blick auf das obere Ende des Entryplug's.

Ich veränderte die Form meines Rechten Armes so das es zum Speer wurde und rammte es in den Entry-Plug.

Als ich der Meinung war das es Tief genug war veränderte ich wieder die Form, lies die Naniten sich auffächern und riss die den oberen teil des Entry-Plugs ab.

Wieder ließ ich die Form ändern, lies das zerstörte Segment fallen und formte ihn zurück zur alten Form.

Shinji der im Plug saß sah mich erschrocken an.

Während ich in den Plug rein ging, deaktivierte ich alle inzwischen unwichtigen Systeme wie die Sensorphalanx, die Schwerkraftsysteme und den oberen teil meines Anzuges so das er mein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Überraschung" meinte ich Grinsend.

‚Toschrek'

Die Einnahme des Artilleriestellung verlief herzlich unkompliziert und vor allem überraschend Unblutig.

Als mein gemischtes Kampfteam die Stellung der Batterie erreichte und sich zu erkennen gab kapitulierten die Terraner unter der Bedingung das wir die Geschütze nicht gegen sie verwenden würden.

Wahrscheinlich erkannte der Battalionsleiter das es sinnlos war da wir nicht nur besser bewaffnet waren als sie als auch weil der Titan Orceus auf ihre Stellung zielte.

Mir war es Recht den die schmerzen in der Schulter wurden immer schlimmer und die Erschöpfung griff langsam immer stärker durch.

Ich lauschte dem Funk der Streitkräfte die über das sekundäre Ziel vier eingedrungen waren und nun langsam die feindlichen Streitkräfte zurückdrängten als auf fast allen Frequenzen ein Aufruf zum Waffenstillstand kam.

Ich sah Korvan an der neben mir stand und der zuckte nur mit den Schultern als er meinen fragenden Blick spürte.

Ich überprüfte die Quelle des Signals und stellte fest das es der Marschall war der aus dem inneren des Eva's sendete.

Kurz darauf kam eine Antwort von den UN das sie den Waffenstillstand Annahmen und Jubel brach unter meinen Untergeben aus.

Der Konflikt war vorbei auch wenn wir gewonnen hätten.

Er endete in einem Waffenstillstand.


End file.
